Private Academy Foreign Exchange Program: Part II
by otaku-e
Summary: Part 2: University. Takashi Morinozuka and his first love, OC, face challenges to keep their love together. A romance with some lemons. Read Part 1 first. Please review.
1. Authors Notes

Private Academy Foreign Exchange: Part II

Note: This is the continuation of a story, so it may not make sense if you don't read Part I first.  
>Note: Izumi goes by Izzy in America, so that's why she's called Izzy.<br>Note: Mori goes by Takashi in America, so that's why he's refered to as Takashi in the narrations…and then I just got confused LOL.

For the sake of ease, Ouran's Univeristy academic calendar is the same as the rest of the schools (Trimester).


	2. Chapter 1 Homecoming  updated

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

Lucas picked up Izumi and Mori at the airport. He had her crackers, Aleve, and water ready. She was severely jet lagged. In addition, despite all her mental preparation, she was emotionally distraught from not being picked to continue with the college program.

"I'm Lucas, it's good to finally meet you, Mori...or Takeshi?"

"It's okay to call me Takashi since that is the custom," he offered while they shook hands.

They immediately went home as Takashi had arranged for Izumi's luggage to be shipped in advanced of their arrival. Izumi made Takashi take the front seat while she lay down in the back. "Lucas doesn't like to feel like a chauffeur and the guest always gets the front seat," she had explained in advanced.

Takashi looked around as they drove to Lucas' house. This wasn't the first time he was in America, but it was the first time he cared enough to pay attention. This is where Izumi had grown up after all.

They drove through an older, planned neighborhood with the houses all looking very similar. _There seems to be about 4 designs to choose from with limited customization...All the fences match..._

They finally pulled up at a house that was all light blue siding. It was a 4 bedroom, 2.5 bath. The master was on the first floor and the rest of the rooms were upstairs. They walked in and the dining room had no dining table and was more of a 'dump all,' with the boxes Takashi sent stacked neatly against one wall.

"Hey, I have to get to practice. There's some left overs in the fridge. Dad's got poker tonight and Mom's on some business trip. Your keys are on the hook and your car's in the garage. We took turns driving it while you were gone, so I hope you haven't forgotten how to drive." Lucas gave her a peck on the cheek, "You need to shower. You smell like ass."

"Fuck you Lucas" she said as he slid out the door. Takashi was a bit shocked by her foul language. _Maybe it's the migraine?_He looked up at her walking slowly up the stairs.

"Ya know," Takashi turned to see Lucas in the doorway, "she's probably a lot more frank than how she was in Japan. She said that you guys were very proper and polite … and she's totally not," he laughed to himself. "You'll probably see a different side of her here." Takashi looked thoughtful. "I didn't mean to say it like she was another person or she wasn't who she is... but you know people have different faces and stuff...Who knows, she might have changed while she was away in Japan. It wouldn't be the first time," he added as he ran out the door.

Takashi took his shoes off and followed the path Izumi had taken to her room. It really was like entering another world. The doors were decorated. Lucas' has a white board on it with some pictures taped on. There were some of him and Izumi in dance costumes. The door was cracked open, but Takashi saw his room was very neat and organized, well arranged. He turned and saw Izumi in her room. She was taking off her clothes getting ready to nap away her migraine. He chuckled because her room was completely opposite. It was an organized chaos with lots of items crammed into nooks and crannies all over. There were clothes in a pile on the floor, which she picked up and dumped outside the room.

"Yeah, no maids here to do laundry for me. I'm going to miss that," she smiled weakly. "If you're not tired, I can show you how to work the tv... or you can snoop around in the room while I sleep. The house is pretty much open to you except for Lucas' and his parents' rooms, of course."

Takashi followed her in, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head was put through a sausage maker, but I just realized something..." she turned and donned a girly voiced, "There's a boy in my room and it's completely messy!" Takashi laughed and pulled her close, backing her slowly towards the bed. "You know typically, we'd close the door first and turn the stereo up really loud..." He scooped her up and laid her down. _She really is more flirty...and drugged. I can't believe she's not the least bit self-conscious about running around half naked... maybe because it's her room, her house?_

"You need to sleep. You're going to be very grouchy if you don't." He kissed her as he tucked he pulled the covers up to her chin, not missing the opportunity to feel her erect nipples.

"Don't forget to call Mitskuni and let him know you landed okay," she rolled over, "I love you."

"I love you too," and Takashi kissed her ear softly. Izumi fell asleep listening to Takashi talking to Mistkuni, his deep voice rocking her to sleep.

[break]

Takashi awoke the next morning to the sounds of a scurrying household, something that he was not accustomed to. Izumi was not next to him, instead, a note, written in Japanese was beside him. "Morning love, take your time. Towels are beside the bed, use the stuff in the back corner of the tub, that's mine. Come downstairs whenever." He put the note between the pages of his book, making sure to save it for later.

"IZZY! MY TAPE! WHERE'S MY TAPE!" Lucas screamed, running around frantically.

"I don't know I haven't been here for a year! Let me grab my bag... it's not like tape expires..." she almost knocked Takashi over, he watched, amused as she dove into a pile on the floor, and flung its contents, making another pile. "Lucas, heads up!" she called as she ran past the stairs, chucking the bag at him and ran into Lucas' room.

"Not the whole bag!"

"Suck it, you're going to be late. You know Mrs. Bell will kill you if you miss practice..." Lucas ran out the door... and then screamed...

"IZZY!"

"Heads up Lucas." she had already anticipated him forgetting his keys and had them ready.

And with the click of the door, the house was dead silent. Izzy laughed quietly. "Oh man it's good to be home."

"It it always like this?"

"What? Terribly chaotic? Yes. It's worse when Lucas' brother comes to visit."

"I thought Lucas was an only child."

"Oh... hahaha, get ready for this. Lucas' parents are Gail and John Williams. They're divorced. Gail, is now Gail Summers and Lucas's step dad is Robert. Robert was married to a woman named Samantha, who is now remarried. Rob and Sam had Dominic, who is younger than Lucas." Takashi just stood there.

"Lucas and Dom are not blood related at all."

"Is this common?"

"Umm... yeah pretty much. American's love divorce!" she began heading downstairs. "Go take your shower. I'll make you some breakfast. Any requests?"

"Just do whatever you'd normally do."

* * *

><p>Izzy made eggs over easy, rice, and bacon for them both. There was OJ and coffee. While they were eating, he looked at the newspaper while she rifled through a stack of mail that Lucas had set aside for her. They were all college application notices. Some were rejections and others were acceptances. Izzy had explained that she had worked with her Program Liaison to apply to different schools, Takashi noticed that there were 5 envelopes; two of the five were tossed straight into the trash.<p>

"Are you not going to open it?"

"Oh, haha, anything that thin is a rejection."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking back at the trash.

"Wanna make a wager?" she cooly asked.

Chuckling, he said, "You sound like Kyoya…So where were you accepted to?"

"Two local schools and one out of state... but I can forget about the out of state on; that one didn't come with a scholarship. It'll be hard enough going on financial aid in-state, but out of state is ridiculous."

"What's the difference?"

"Hrmmm, lets see... it's about $9-10 thousand a year for full time, in state. Not including books, room and board, etc... and out of state, it's about … oh $25 thousand give or take?" Takashi made no reply, completely unaware of how much of a difficulty it is for students to pay on their own. He was, after all, heir to the Morinozuka Estate. Everything was laid out for him, and he agreed to the path and walked it with ease and pride. He never gave much consideration of what it must be like for those unlike him. After all, Ouran's creed centered around pedigree and wealth. It wasn't until he met Haruhi that he understood a little of the _outside_world; and, even then, Haruhi was exceptionally intelligent. Much smarter than Izzy, who worked very hard to achieve her average (by Ouran's standards) grades.

Takashi noticed her face fell. "What is it?"

"Oh, I have a court date. It's official emancipation from my legal guardians now that I'm 18. It also signifies that I have to move out soon." Another look of shock painted itself across Takashi's face.

"Lucas' family did not adopt me. They just became my legal guardians until I'm 18. At that point, we do this emancipation thing, and I'm a fully realized adult. They won't be held accountable for me or responsible for me. So I'll have to move out, find a job so I can get health insurance, and figure how to go to school."

"Izumi, why don't you just come back to Japan with me?"

"And do what? I have _no_plans what so ever. Just because I go to Japan doesn't mean that I won't have to find a job to get health insurance, figure out how to go to school, and find a place to live."

Takashi reached for her hand across the table. "You can live with me," he said earnestly.

Irritated, Izumi took her hand back, "I am not some poor little thing that you need to rescue from the slums. I see how you guys treat Haruhi with the 'commoner this' and 'commoner that' and how you feel sorry for her over foods she might not have eaten... I'm sorry Takashi, but that's real life. You guys live in this whole other world. Even at the "commoner level," Izumi did air quotes, "Haruhi and I are completely different. Shit, her dad's a tranny and no one bats an eye. Lucas comes out of the closet and his dad nearly beats him half to death."

Takashi tried to stop Izumi from pacing, he wrapped his arms around her, "Izumi, I'm not trying to treat you like that."

"Yes I know," she buried her face into his chest, "You want to protect me and you want to care for me...and I understand that, I really do... but it feels like an easy way out. I'm not going to just jump from home to home and be some lost puppy looking for someone to love." Takashi let her go as she was not hugging him back.

He settled against the counter, "All I know is that I love you. I don't understand why you're making it complicated." _I hate fighting with her. All I want to do is marry her, protect her, provide for her. I just can't understand what she's thinking no matter how hard she tries to explain it to me_. _She repeats the same words and it doesn't make it any clearer._

"I have to unpack," Izumi said. She grabbed a box and carried it upstairs. Takashi tried to carry it for her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Can I help you get more boxes?" He asked.

"No." _Why is she so cold, she won't even look me in the eye now._

Izumi returned with another box and scissors. "Izumi," he walked to her, "please talk to me."

"Why Takashi," she shrugged him off, "What's the point...we've been saying the same thing over and over again."

_Then I'll say something different... _"Marry me Izumi."

"No!" Takashi's heart broke. He staggered backwards and fell onto her bed. Putting his head in his hands. "Takashi, Takashi!" She ran to him and held him. "I'm sorry." She kissed his face, what part of it she could reach. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean no... I just... God why is this going so wrong?" He still couldn't look at her. "Takashi, please... please look at me." She pulled his hands down. "Takashi, I didn't mean _no_. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I just don't know what to do with myself right now. Does that make any sense?"

Takashi stood, "No it doesn't." And he went to walk downstairs where he saw Lucas looking up at him.

Lucas put a finger to his lips and jerked his head, indicating he wanted Takashi to follow him. As Takashi walked down, Lucas took Izumi's bag and pulled out cigarettes and a lighter and placed them on the stairs. Then he led Takashi outside.

"She'll be needing those after the fight that you guys had. I wasn't listening, but you were yelling... well she was yelling and your voice just carries..." Lucas was fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable.

"Takashi, she loves you. She loves you more than she knows what to do with herself." He pulled out keys to his car and motioned for Takashi to get in.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes," Lucas answered, and backed out of the driveway, "and don't worry about Iz. She'll be fine. She knows where we're going."

Takashi was confused. "Does she smoke?"

"Yeah, but only when she's stressed. She picked it up after her parents were killed because it was easier for her to get a hold of than alcohol. Look, let's start at the beginning... Iz and I have been friends since we were what... 5 or so? Maybe a little older. We met in dance class. At one point I thought _I _was going to be the one to marry her and have kids" he laughed," then I came out." Lucas' side glance to Takashi indicated he needed to explain. "I told my parents I was gay. My mom cried and my dad flipped out. He started beating me up occasionally. Like 'Welcome home, let me beat you.' I didn't care. I cared when he hit my mom. He knocked her off her feet he hit her so hard. I became enraged. My mom was confused and upset about me being gay, but she said she loved me and supported me and that it would take her a while to adjust.

"So when he hit her, I tackled him. But, I'm a dancer and I hit like a girl," he laughed again, no humor in his eyes at all, "He beat me nearly half to death, so my mom left him."

Lucas breathed deep while Takashi took in his words. "We both recovered, emotionally and physically, my mom met John and John didn't mind me being gay, so it worked out. A year after they got married, Izumi's parents were killed. Since she's adopted, she didn't have a family. Her mom's from Japan and never spoke of her family back home. All anyone could guess is that her family wasn't happy she wanted to be with an American, and they ran off here together. Izzy's dad is an only child. His parents were long passed by then, and no other family. Izzy was about to go in the system..." Takashi looked over at Lucas, "Umm... foster care or whatever. It was really horrible. A lawyer was hired, they took her house apart piece by piece and sold what could be used to liquidate to bring down the left over debt that she inherited.

Lucas pulled onto the highway, "Whatever was left, we helped her box up and put into storage. The guy that worked there felt so sorry for her, he made sure that the paperwork would be lost in a black hole... helped her have a spot for free... Anyway, I was going to beg my mom to save her, we got a call that she was in the hospital. Izzy fainted from exhaustion and malnutrition. She was so stressed she'd puke every time she tried to eat. So that's when my mom decided to legally become her guardian. Izzy wouldn't have it though, stubborn bitch...so they went to court and made arrangements that it would be dissolved by emancipation during her 18th year. She was to work to help pay bills, and because of that, she gave up dance.

They pulled off the highway. "Takashi, do you know what it means for someone like Iz to stop dancing? It was just another nail in the coffin. Her parents were gone and so she gave up dance. She wouldn't even take a job teaching dance to kids. She worked as a hotel check-in so she could do school work at the same time. She completely dove into studying. She said it was the only thing with an answer. Then this program thing came, and she decided she wanted to try because her mom was Japanese. She wanted to take her mom to some spa-sen thing, and now she won't go."

Takashi looked up and noticed they were pulling into a cemetery. He wished he would have known, he would have brought something. He felt unprepared.

"She's really scared, Takashi."

"Of what?"

"Of you"

"But why?"

"Of what you mean to her, what you promise her. Iz had a lot of friends when her parents were alive, and then she got into a nasty depression when they were killed. Most of them just gave up on her. It's only been us – my family and her. Japan was also supposed to be a fresh start for her. A chance to start over again. Then she met you, started falling in love. I mean, she was flipped out by the whole "life styles of the rich and famous thing," Lucas paused, "It's a tv show about super rich people." He added.

"Anyway, your world and hers are completely different. When she didn't get a nomination into _any_ university program it freaked her out. It was a slap in the face reminding her that she didn't belong in your world. She feels like she has to earn the right to be with you."

"But it's not like that at all. Everyone already loves her."

"She's stubborn and stupid at times, but that's Iz. I tried telling her it was ridiculous to feel that way. Maybe she'll come around. Maybe she'll be stupid, ruin it all, and you guys break up." Lucas started walking down a side path, towards a tree.

"Why do you say something like that?"

"Because it's probably what she's thinking. Sorry to be blunt like that, but I do know her pretty well…this is them."

Takashi looked down and saw a plain headstone with the date of death carved into it. "Mom" and "Dad" were the only words.

"It's all she could afford. I'll be at the bench over there. Take your time."

Takashi watched Lucas walk off and then sat down at the end of the grave.

_My name is Morinozuka Takashi. I am the first born son and next heir to the Morinozuka Estate. I am in love with your daughter, Izumi Saitou and I want to marry her if she'll have me. Thank you, for loving her. If it wasn't for you adopting her, I would never have met her. I am sorry I had to meet her under such sad circumstances. I am sorry I cannot formally meet you but I hope you are happy in your afterlife. Your daughter is amazing and has taught me so much in our short time together…I promise you, I will take care of her, even if she won't have me. I love her so much and I know do not want anyone else other than her. I hope you can trust me. Domo-arigato gozaimasu._

Lucas stood as Takashi approached. "You know, if she goes back to Japan, it'll be okay for her. She's never visited here, not even when they were buried. She couldn't handle it and now she just avoids it. So thanks for coming."

* * *

><p>They went home to find Izzy and John carrying down emptied boxes.<p>

"So did you actually unpack?" Lucas asked as he went up to her room, "Ahh, you just dumped it all out?"

"Suck it Terk..." Izzy smiled. John moved around Izzy and made his way toward Takashi.

"I'm John Williams."

"Takashi Morninozuka, sir."

"Oh just call me John. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, John."

_Awkward silence_

"In a few days we're going to court to dissolve the guardianship. You can't come because you're not a US Citizen, so we're going to have to leave you here."

"That is okay."

_More awkward silence_

"Lucas, what is your dad doing with Takashi?"

"Probably giving him the "don't touch my not-daughter or I'll kill you" speech." They laughed as they put some stuff away. "Why are you emptying out the boxes when you have no idea where you're putting anything? You're just moving piles around the room."

Izzy stopped, and leaned against the foot of her bed. "Because I don't know what'll happen to me if I stop moving." Lucas moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "You could just fall in love with that gorgeous piece of meat downstairs."

Izzy laughed and slapped Lucas' arm and leaned her head against his. "I do love him. But I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

"Isn't that the best part of life though, exploring the unknown with the one you love?"

"How did you get to become some old wise sage?"

Lucas hugged her tighter and whispered, "I came out and got to explore being who I really am with a mom that loved me, a new dad that accepted me, and my best friend. You can explore a new part of your life, with a _foine_ piece of man flesh downstairs."

"Hahaha. Can you ever stop talking about boys?"

Lucas kissed her head and headed out the door. "Don't make it more complicated than it needs to be Iz."


	3. Chapter 2  Emancipation & Goals updated

**Chapter 2: Emancipation and Goal Setting**

"So," John said, looking up from his plate. "Now that all of you are done with high school, Izzy's emancipated, what's the plan?"

"Nice way to ease into the conversation John," Lucas playful retorted. "Well Izzy and I have been doing a lot of talking, and we're going to stay here."

"Over my dead body."

"Well, it doesn't make sense for us to move out together when we're both going to audition again."

"What? You didn't even make it through Vegas last time. I know you've been practicing and all, but what's your fall back if you don't make it past the audition or Vegas?" Izzy and Takashi just kept eating, lovingly rubbing their feet against one another. _I wish she would have just stayed with me in Japan. But I promised to support her..._

"Well, Izzy's pretty much set, she's got Takashi who's a gazillionaire..."

"Lucas!"

"It's okay, Izumi."

"Wait," John said looking at Takashi, "you're rich."

"In a manner of speaking, sir."

"Can we please not talk about his money?" Izzy waived a hand in front of the slack jawed face John was currently wearing. "Anyway, I plan to audition with Lucas and see how far it goes. It's kind of like my last hurrah before really leaving it behind."

"You know, you don't have to completely give it up... it's not the same as last time."

"Yeah I know Lucas, but it's kind of all or nothing for me. Just a personal preference. If the dance thing doesn't work, I'll go to school. Besides, it'll give me time to think about what I _want to be when I grow up_."

Lucas looked at Takashi, "It must be nice having it all planned?"

Takashi looked thoughtful. "I am very fortunate for my position in life. I never thought about it any other way."

"Well that's interesting. You don't feel limited or like you wanted something different?" John inquired. 

"No sir. Not at all. I think I would have chosen the same path regardless." John nodded, impressed with Takashi's maturity.

"So what are you going to do with Izzy then?" He pointed a fork towards her.

"What about me?"

"If you're going to stay here and dance, and he," fork towards Takashi, "lives in Japan, are you calling off your engagement."

"We're not engaged," She corrected before Takashi could speak.

Lucas corrected her, "You practically are Iz."

"Well," she said looking at Takashi, who took her hand, "We're going to stay together. I guess if it's long distance, than it's long distance."

"That's tough." John said looking at the two. "You guys are so young. Don't you think you're rushing it?"

"We're not engaged." Izumi sighed. "We're not rushing anything. We're not stopping each other from doing anything either."

John sipped his beer, "So these two crazy kids are delaying college for a reality tv dance show that promises nothing if they don't make it... and you," he pointed to Takashi with his bottle, "you strapping young man, you're going back to Japan to go to school and promise not to cheat on her?"

"I'm going to Boston actually, and no, I will not cheat on her, ever."

"Boston?" Lucas and John asked.

"Yeah, our friend got accepted for a foreign exchange program in America. Same one I did, but she's a Junior instead of a senior. She's really stupid smart."

"So why is Takashi going to Boston?"

"Oh the whole group is going. Tamaki, her boyfriend, is going to go with her. The rest of the group is going as a surprise."

"Just like that?" John asked.

"Well yeah. They can. They're rich and all. It's not like it'll take them much to get set up or find any sort of university to get into."

"We still have to apply just like everyone else." Takashi added.

"Yes, but the likelihood of you being turned down is the same likelihood that any of the 3 of us would win the lottery."

"Who are you guys?" John asked amazed.

"John, calm yourself, secret service doesn't have the house tapped. They're just rich and powerful."

Takashi was very uncomfortable with the open talk of his position. He never had to think about it before and Haruhi really never paid it much mind. (Much of her comments about them living in their own world were to herself, so Lucas and John were finally saying out loud what she's been thinking.)

"Should I be getting out the fine china?" John asked Takashi.

"No..." he looked even more uncomfortable now.

"John, please go back to pretending that Takashi was just some random Japanese kid I picked up an brought home." 


	4. Chapter 3 Time Skipping updated

**Chapter 3: Fast Forwards and Time Skipping**

**April**  
>Takashi stayed for a month. He learned to do laundry, wash dishes, and cook. It wasn't that he didn't want to learn, it's just that there was never a need to. Lucas' mom, Gail, returned from her business trip, and Dominic stayed for the last two weeks. Dominic was completely enamored with Takashi, as he was like this amazing samurai. He would watch him as Takashi did his morning training, much to Takashi's chagrin.<p>

Gail whole heatedly approved of Takashi despite the fact he was "filthy rich." She could see he was very mature, wasting nothing in word or deed. His feelings for Izumi were genuine and deep. He was very traditional and conservative in their manner with each other, meaning, they were not sitting on each other's lap, spooning, or making out in front of everyone... which had always been a fear of hers when Izumi would start dating.

Since Takashi would be studying in Boston, school would not start until late August/early September. He left in April, returning to Japan to celebrate his birthday with his family, prepare his student VISA, and pack for Boston. Satoshi was happy and upset his brother would be leaving, but proud because Satoshi thought that leaving home was a sign of becoming a man.

**June**  
>The host club saw Haruhi and Tamaki off in June. She wanted to leave early to help her become acclimated to life in AmericaBoston, and allowing her enough time to adjust before starting school. Unbeknownst to her, Tamaki has picked her housing and would be living with her suite style.

"Does the boss really think Haruhi's going to be okay with that type of set up?" The twins asked in chorus, watching plane take off.

"Probably not," Kyoya adjust his glasses, "but it's beneficial for us. It makes housing much easier to find. The suite set up is much more favorable."

"How are we going to choose roommates, Kyo-chan?"

Kaoru piped up, "We should draw straws. I'm tired of sharing a room with Hikaru!"

**August**  
>Everyone had settled into their living situation - well, Haruhi got over the shock. Tamaki was so happy because their little host club family would be together for a bit longer. Izumi had driven up all day to get to Boston, arriving late at night and nearly collapsing from exhaustion. Lucas had come with her but drove the first leg.<p>

"I get the couch? Why does Iz get a bed..." Lucas joked (the couch was ridiculously comfortable and large.)

"Ummm, because she's with Mori."

"A what?"

"Oh, Takashi... Mori-sempai," Hikaru explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

* * *

><p>The next day, the group got together to explore Boston, going on the famous Duck Tour and eating lunch. They decided to cook a family meal, the guys cooking, much to Haruhi, Izumi and Lucas' horror. The three of them worked on making ice cream.<p>

Everyone discussed each other's plans... Lucas and Izumi and brought an external hard drive of HD recordings on all the seasons of the Dance Competition - everyone wanted to know what it was about. (They gave up interest after Izumi came back to Japan from last year's audition.)

They didn't know much about American reality tv shows, but Tamaki, Hani, and the twins were obsessed.

"So you call the number on the screen to vote."

"Yep, whoever has the most votes wins."

"And you can call multiple times?"

"Yep. It's sad because more households vote for reality tv shows than they do for the presidential elections."

"Why is that?"

"Entertainment value?" Izumi shrugged, "Who knows?"

"So when will you guys audition?"

"Oh that's not for months... like next year."

"Why so long?"

"Oh, usually the winners, or the top 24 or whatever go on tour. Then after that tour ends, the new season starts."

"And in the meantime, the both of you are in training?" Kyoya asked.

"Yep. Non stop. We'll teach to earn money and train every other part."

"So what styles do you guys do?"

"Iz does contemporary mostly and is good at hip hop. I do contemporary and jazz and lyrical."

"And you have to learn other styles?"

"Yeah," Lucas laughed, "I failed at ballroom; completely different beast. I'll be focusing on that more so when we get back, that and hip hop."

"Izumi, are you going to be doing ballroom?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. I have to be prepared. I'm terrified of it though, you have to dance in heels. I dance barefoot, so that will change a lot."

They spent the rest of the weekend talking, sight-seeing, and cooking. The group was happy to finally see Haruhi and Tamaki together as a couple, but Haruhi was still embarrassed by Tamaki's openness.

"So she didn't mind him being in the host club after they were dating?"

"No." Takashi answered.

"That's surprising."

"Why is that, you didn't mind Mori being in it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't host after they got serious and went public." Hikaru replied.

"Well, no it's not that... Takashi's not that flirty. I mean, Tamaki's all "drink from my mouth" and "let me be in your dreams tonight," and physically flirtatious. Even I'd get a bit jealous if Takashi was all rubbing up on some other girl."

"Oh that?" Haruhi said, sitting down. "That's just how Tamaki is. I'm used to it. He just throws affection at whoever will catch it, whether or not they want it." Tamaki's face fell and the group laughed.

"That is a fair assessment if I do say," Kyoya noted.

Hani joined in, twisting the knife in Tamaki's back even more, "It's good that Haruhi accepts Tamaki's flirtatious abandon. He's so used to acting that way, it'll probably go on forever."

They all laughed at Tamaki. As much as they teased him for his 'over the top' ways, the loved him for it. It made them all happy to go along with his whims. He was like a child in so many ways, and it kept the rest of them from drowning in their own private fights of family, power, and position.

Izumi and Lucas left, going back to teach class and practice. The host club got ready for school, buying books, checking the syllabus, and finishing homework.

**September to May of the following year**  
>They all adjusted well to their new situations. The host club was probably having too much fun being in Boston, but it was great. Kaoru met a girl and became more independent of his brother. Tamaki became a devoted house-wife to Haruhi, learning how to cook and be a better man. Takashi joined him, in that endeavor, the two of them testing out meals. Hani grew, and although he and Takashi didn't hang out as much as they used to, their friendship just grew stronger. Kyoya was as calculating as ever, but his world was expanding so much by being exposed to different ways of thinking. He too, might have even met a girl: a very spirited, just as calculating girl from his marketing class. And, of course, they were all top of their classes.<p>

Some of the group went home for winter break, others had their parents visit. Takashi and Hani visited Izumi and Lucas for a week before flying back to Japan to spend new years together.

In February, Izumi and Lucas flew to New York to audition. The judges were ecstatic to see them both back. Glad to hear that Lucas had studied and that Izumi was out of her program. Izumi had called the host club, who were all waiting together, to see if she passed the audition.

There was no time for Izumi and Takashi to visit with one another as she had to prepare for Vegas. She didn't even get a chance to call him during Vegas week, only texting to let him know that she survived another day and was more physically drained than she had ever been before.

Takashi was really proud of her for following her heart. After Lucas had explained how much she loved dancing and why she stopped, he really wanted her to do it and be happy again.

Everyone celebrated Takashi turning 20, except for Izumi. As much as he really wished her to be there, she was so busy now that she had passed Vegas week. They had to move to the group house and there were contracts to sign. He was glad that Lucas made it through so that she had someone to watch over her.

Everyone had cooked a dish for Takashi's birthday. They were all very adept at taking care of themselves now (although some were better at cleaning than others). They were at his and Hikaru's apartment celebrating dinner.

"You and Hani are almost done with your first year of university."

"Yeah, just a few more weeks to go until the end of the year."

"Are you guys going to go back?

Hani explained, "Yeah, the school year here will be over at the end of the month. We'll be able to go back home and have a few months to catch up before the new trimester starts."

"But what about Izumi's competition? Don't you want to stay to watch that?""

"Oh yeah! We'll probably leave mid-June or July. We want to spend time with our families. It's been so long since we've seen them."


	5. Chapter 4 Decisions updated

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

The group went to watch a few of the performance shows, Takashi and Mistkuni went for every show, performance and results. Lucas had warned Takashi that revealing his relationship to Izumi, that they were practically engaged, might damage her results. The general public liked to fantasize about the contestants and the idea of them being available, regardless of how impossible it may be for them, was something they liked to day dream of. Even Kyoya, who did research into the claim, found that at least on one singing reality show, every attractive female who revealed an engagement, was voted off the very next show.

So, they cheered her from the crowd, as opposed to picking premium seats, but they found to enjoy it more. Takashi and Mistkuni were excited to see tonight's performance. He received text messages from her saying it was her most challenging piece yet.

She was definitely one of the judges' favorites as well as a crowd favorite. They sat in the audience listening to people talk about her, holding signs with her name. It was surreal.

_She thinks that she needs to claim her independence, but she already has. She's so stubborn sometimes._ Takashi thought to himself. _She has so much open to her. I am the one that's lucky to be with her._

The music started and the crowd settled. The judges made their entrance and the host spoke. The dancers did their opening routine and the host finally came on stage. Mitskuni and Takashi exchanged looks of concern. _Where is Izumi?_

"Everyone, everyone… we have an announcement to make…" The crowd quieted, frighteningly so. "Two of our dancers have been injured during dress rehearsals." It moved to a clip of Izumi and her partner for the week practicing on stage. Her partner went to throw her into the air when he fell, slamming Izumi to the stage. Her body immediately went limp after the first impact, and she bounced/slid down. It was faint, but there was a streak of blood from where she slid. Her partner was screaming, in pain and sorrow. He kept calling to Izumi, who did not move. Medics rushed from the sides of the stage and the scene faded out.

Takashi was frozen. The crowd was frozen. Takashi looked at Mitskuni and ran out. Takashi had his cellphone to his ear… _meanwhile (on stage and on tv, where the host club watched)_

The judges and host began speaking in a well laid out script as the program's lead doctor came out.

_Kyoya's phone rang, he answered, already at his computer._

"Doctor, can you tell us what happened to the two."

"As you know, we always challenge each other with dance. We push ourselves further and further, and sometimes, we don't know when enough is enough. The dance is, indeed, incredible, but day after day, week after week of practicing nonstop, no chance to recover from even the slightest injury will take its toll. _Male Dancer_ dislocated his shoulder last week which is minor, except that it happened again, mid lift, almost tearing the ligaments in that same shoulder."

"And that is what caused the awkward fall for Izumi?"

"Yes."

"And what is her condition?" The host asked…

* * *

><p>"Thank you Kyoya." Takashi said as he sped towards the hospital. "They're going to meet us there in a bit."<p>

"Takashi, are you okay?"Mistkuni asked, terrified, scared for his cousin and Izumi.

Takashi didn't answer. They didn't speak until they found her room. A nurse stopped them asking for identification, when a security guard, probably from the show, said that Lucas had told everyone to expect Takashi and his friends. Takashi stared through the window to Izumi's room…watching her hooked up to an oxygen machine.

"She has a severe concussion. She hit the ground very hard. The left side of her body is bruised from the impact. She has a few stitches around her head. The bruises and stitches will heal just fine. It's just…" the nurse paused, and Takashi did not take his eyes off of Izumi, "she has two fractured ribs…" the nurse paused again. _What could be worse than this? _Takashi wondered. "She hit so hard, we won't know what damage was done to her brain until she's alert enough for us to run tests."

Takashi took his eyes off Izumi and looked at the nurse, "Meaning?"

"She might have some form of amnesia. She might have lost some motor skills. We won't know until she wakes up. We're keeping her here, of course, and running tests. So far, she's fine. I'm sorry," the nurse put her hand on Takashi's arm. "I have nothing else to tell you."

She stepped away and the rest of the group stepped forward. He slipped into the room, unintentionally leaving the rest of them outside.

"Kyoya," everyone turned to him, "will Izumi be okay?"

"How should I know?" he sounded hurt he _didn't_ know the answer. "I'm not a doctor."

"She'll wake up soon, right boss?" Kaoru asked.

"I mean, she has to wake up!" Hikaru was nearly crying.

"If we feel this bad, imagine how Takashi feels." Hani said crying.

They looked up and saw Takashi looking down at Izumi, not knowing where to sit and not wanting to be tangled in her cords. He leaned down and kissed her on the slips and she lay there unresponsive.

"What should we do?" Tamaki said to himself.

Haruhi was silently crying. The image made her think of her mother. Repressed nightmares of her father standing over her mother slowly started surfacing. "We should be there for them both. Bring him a change of clothes, things to clean himself with. Books to read, blankets. I doubt he'll leave her side." Everyone looked at her, realizing she must be thinking of her own parents. "Someone should stay to keep him company."

Kyoya turned from the group, "I'm going to talk to the doctor."

* * *

><p>Izumi opened her eyes the two days later, but slept mostly. They weren't able to do any tests to check her awareness due to the morphine from the cracked ribs, bruises and stitches. On the third day, she was alert, but slow in response. She opened her eyes to see Takashi's head on her bed, hands holding hers. She moved her hand to his head, and he woke up.<p>

"Izumi…" she smiled softly at him as he started crying.

"l o v e" she whispered, softly.

Everyone made room for the nurses and doctor to conduct their tests. So far, everything was good. She was alert and responsive. She reflexes were a bit slow, but they had to wait for the pain killers to wear off first. All in all, she was doing well. She was able to answer all the questions she was asked. They would keep her one more day before releasing her.

Izumi was released and she had to speak to the show's lawyers about her contract. The doctors at the hospital as well as the show's doctor agreed that she should not continue participating in the current season or the after tour. There was fan mail, flowers, blogs, interviews. It was a media circus. She once again became untouchable. Takashi and Izumi had to say goodbye before she was completely enveloped by the show. They spent a quiet night together, Takashi barely touching her, afraid she would break.

The host club saw Takashi and Mitskuni off at the airport while Izumi was on stage, making the announcement that she would no longer be competing in the competition.


	6. Chapter 5 Goodbyes updated

**Chapter 5 – Goodbyes**

Satoshi and a chauffeur picked him up when he landed. (Mitskuni went home with Yasuchika.)

"Where's Izumi, Taka?"

"She's back home." Satoshi didn't know what to say so he left it alone. He couldn't read the expression on his brother's face and refrained from prying as much as he wanted to.

As soon as he got home, he called Izumi to let her know that he arrived safely and that he loved and missed her. He went to sleep, knowing he would need all the rest he could get for tomorrow's meeting.

* * *

><p>Takashi woke early in the morning and began his workout with Satoshi. Satoshi loved his older brother and utterly adored him. Every defeat he endured, he took with great pride as he always learned something. Takashi also took great joy in spending time with his younger brother, relishing it more after that brief period with the Williams. Family was so important and so fragile. Takashi hated what he was about to do, and couldn't tell his brother about it. Not until things were settled.<p>

"Thanks for the great practice Taka."

"No need to thank me."

"Will you be home later today? I'm going to Yasuchika's soon."

"I should be."

"Is Mitskuni coming over?"

"Yes."

"Cool! See you, young!"

Takashi chuckled to himself. _She needs to teach him something else to say._

* * *

><p>There was a click of the door when Takashi heard a servant quietly call him, "Young Master, the Haninozuka's have arrived."<p>

"Thank you."

"They have been taken to the meeting room. Tea will be brought." The servant bowed and waited for Takashi to walk by before walking away.

Takashi went to the meeting room...It was where they had the tea ceremony after Izumi had accepted his ring. It was redecorated for the ceremony and all the original furniture was back in place. Takashi saw his parents sitting on the sides, where he and Mitskuni normally sat.

"You called this meeting son, you will sit at the head."

Takashi sat opposite of Mitskuni. It was an odd feeling, for one day, they would both be sitting here as heads of their families. It was odd to be doing so now while so young.

A servant brought in tea and quickly walked back out.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I am grateful to have such wonderful people around me -" he began when Mitskuni's father interrupted.

"Skip it son. We've known each other long enough now just say it already."

"Must you really be so barbaric all the time?" Takashi's father retorted. "They both will need to do this one day, let them stand on formality until it is their turn to lead."

"How about you both stop talking so Takashi can speak." Mitskuni's mother interjected.

"Takashi darling, there's no reason to be nervous. Please continue." His own mother encouraged.

Takashi looked at Mitskuni, who nodded, encouragingly.

"I know that Izumi and I have only been promised to each other. However, my time with her in America has opened my eyes to the true difficulty she has been facing. I am proud of her for overcoming such obstacles and becoming such a strong person. She has persevered through much darkness." he paused, allowing the opportunity for comments, but no one said anything. "I visited her parents' grave and paid my respects to them. While there I assured them that I would take care of her. In keeping with both my promise to them and to her..." he took a deep breath and looked his parents, "I would like to move out of the Morinozuka Estate."

Mitskuni was the only one that smiled.

"What?" the room chorused.

"Have you thought about the implications of your decision?"

"I have father. Which is why I wanted to discuss the decision with you before doing anything."

It was his mother's turn to smile, "That is wise my son."

"Why don't you tell us how you came to the decision first."

"Yes, Haninozuka-Sama." Takashi bowed. Takashi explained what had happened with the emancipation, the competition, her injury. He told them about the various options they came up with and, although Izumi protested the course Takashi picked, she promised she would agree to it if his parents did. He explained that he wanted to live on his own because being with the Summers and living in Boston, he realized there was so much he did not know how to do for himself. In the past year, he grew so much as a person. He continued to say that he does not think he can be a good leader if he does not understand what it is that other people must deal with. This opportunity wasn't just to help her, but him as well.

Mistkuni was the only one who seemed very happy with it all. Everyone else was solemn. Finally, Takshi's father spoke. "This all seems very rushed. You just came back yesterday. You just finished your first year in university. There's not much time before the 2nd Trimester starts. Do you think you'll have time for all of this? Have you thought this through?"

"I have father."

"If this is indeed the path that you choose, then you are no longer a child of the Morinozuka home. We must discuss the details of your departure."

* * *

><p>"WHYYYYYY TAKA!" Satoshi looked on the verge of tears. "You didn't have to do it that way! I'll talk to mom and dad, you can stay!"<p>

"If your brother wants to mess up his life over some girl, then let him d-" _whack_

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT." The younger brothers turned towards each other, Satoshi ready to spring...

"Guys stop," Takashi ordered as he pulled his brother off of Chika. "It was my decision."

"Why did you have to drag Mistkuni into this?" Chika pouted as he rubbed his head.

"Tsk. Chika-chan, I wanted this as well."

"I thought the Morinozukas were supposed to protect and serve the Haninozukas, not the other way around." _Whack_. "What's the rush? It's not like you need this." Yasuchika side glanced at Takashi as he was still blocking Satoshi's last hit.

"Enough Chika-chan. I'm sorry your upset, but the decision has been made. I support Takashi."

"Fine, screw up your life!" and Yasuchika ran off, Satoshi chasing after him.

"As much as he calls you an alien, he really does love you." Takashi looked down at his cousin. "You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't, but I want to. I think it will be good for the both of us."

"Thank you Mitskuni."


	7. Chapter 6 New Beginnings

**Chapter 6 - New Beginnings**

"Takashi! Mitskuni!" Izumi ran towards them, finally happy to be off the plane after such a long flight. They both hugged her and Mitskuni handed her crackers, pain killers, and water.

"The medicine is from Kyo-chan. He said it should work faster than what you normally take."

"I'll have to thank him later."

"You can!" Mitskuni said.

They, of course, were chauffeured as they drove home. They were chatting as the medicine, was indeed, working faster.

"So where are we going? This is obviously not the way to either of your houses" she noted looking out the car window.

Takashi slid his hand in hers and squeezed it, "We're going home."

They pulled up to a very large house. Not quite the super mansions or estates that any of the host club members (save Haruhi) live in. It was a large home in the Traditional Japanese architecture but with modern features. There were 7 rooms, as 7 is a lucky number in Japan. Two shared a bathroom (suite style), and the rest had their own bathrooms. Each bathroom had a shower and tub and double sinks. There was a formal dining room, separated kitchen, a large garage that could hold 6 cars, a library, a study, a dojo, a traditional garden, and a living area that held the television. There were two servants to manage the house in the absence of it's masters.

"Ummm...Takashi...What the hell is this?" Izumi sank back into the car seat, knowing she couldn't escape what was coming as they pulled up.

The car stopped along the crest of the arched driveway and the chauffeur got out to open the door.

Takashi reached out his hand for Izumi and helped her out of the car. "Oh, i see, so this is an Otori house for the program right... everyone whose in the program is staying here, right?" She looked to the two cousins for answers. She received smiles instead.

Hani bounded for the door, which opened before he even reached it. Takashi lead a reluctant Izumi in the house. As soon as she walked in, she was met with confetti, hugs, and cheers of "Welcome home" by the rest of the host club. Takashi was handing her bags to a servant when Izumi asked "Whose house is this?"

The twins smiled and snaked their arms around her waist, "Why don't we give you a tour..." She looked at the others and they just smiled.

_Oh God, what the hell is going on?_

They took her around the house, opening the doors and explaining each room and the reason for the layout, colors, furniture, etc as if they were selling it to her. The host club trailed behind just smiling at her every time she looked at them to get some sort of understanding.

They ended the tour (skipping the bedrooms) and sat down in the formal dining room to have dinner. It included some of everyone's favorite dishes: grilled sanma for Takashi, cake for Huni, fatty tuna for Haruhi, and instant coffee. They talked about everyone's preparations for the new academic year and how they spent their month off.

"Well…we should be leaving," Kaoru said.

"Izumi just got home and it's late" Hikaru continued.

"…and she does need to get adjusted to the time difference." Kyoya added, looking up from the rim of his glasses.

"Come Haruhi, let's go home, you can sleep with daddy"

"Forget it you perv."

You looked at Mitskuni and he walked behind them.

"Come," Takashi said, taking her hand, "I'll take you to your room." He led her through the house and towards a room in the back. He stopped before opening the door, scooped her up and slid the door open. Takashi crossed the threshold while kissing Izumi.

"Welcome home, my love." His kiss had gone straight through her body, making her light headed, dumbfounded, and craving more.

He carried her slowly to the bed, gently laying her down, kissing her closed eyes, her nose, her lips, and chin. He lowered himself onto her, and nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in, wrapping himself around her.

"I love you Takashi," she squeezed him tightly, wrapping her legs around him.

"I love you too," he said, falling asleep.

"Takashi…"

"Hmmm?"

"Whose house this this?" he just chuckled into her neck.

"Good night love."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" he strong tongue quickly flicked her neck as a response.

"Jerk." He nipped her neck.

"Fine, then get off." That woke him up. He raised himself up, looking down at her, afraid he worried her. "If you fall asleep on top of me like that, you'll crush me. I am half your size ya know." He sat up, allowing her to adjust herself. Instead she sat up and took her clothes off, and he copied her, pulling back the covers.

They snuggled together and Izumi quickly fell asleep. Takashi kissed her head and whispered, "The home is ours."


	8. Chapter 7 Explanations

**Chapter 7 – Explanations**

Izumi woke the next morning to find herself alone. She got up, wearing a robe and house slippers she found at the foot of the bed. She took her time wandering around the room and through the halls and started to look for the kitchen.

"Oh Mistress, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm… what do you have or specialize in?"

"Anything. We were picked for our variety," the attendant explained. _We? Where are the others? How many more are there?_

"Can I have eggs over easy, rice, and crispy bacon?"

"Drink?"

"Black coffee."

"Colombian, correct?"

"Yes."

"We'll bring the food out when done, young mistress."

"Umm, Izumi."

"Yes, Mistress Izumi."

Izumi left and went wandering around the house a bit more, trying to remember the tour that she was given. She heard noises and followed the sound to find Mitskuni and Takashi practicing together. She watched silently, but they both knew she was there. Once they got to a good stopping point, they stopped to welcome her.

"Izu-chan! Did you sleep well? Did the medicine work?"

"Yes, Hani."

"Call me Mitskuni now." She laughed as Takashi approached her. She flushed as his fingertips traced the side of her face, down her arm, into her hand – and brought the fingers to his lips for a kiss.

"We're almost done. Let's have breakfast together," he whispered.

-.-.-

They ate breakfast and Mistkuni went home.

"So Takashi…" he smiled at her.

"You have a question?"

"Ha, yeah. I do. What's with the house?"

"It's where we're staying right now."

"Are you going to tell me anymore?"

"No." he smiled gently and she let it go. _The rich have their own way of doing things right? He'll tell me if there's anything else. He always does, he never hides from me or lies to me, so I never have anything to worry about._ "So, what is on the agenda for you?"

"Ummm, I have to figure out what program I was accepted into, so I need to go visit Haruhi since I had mail forwarded to her house. After that, it's just preparation for the program and finding a job if necessary."

"You know, you don't-"

"I know, I don't have to work, but I would at least like to try. What about you?"

"I have some books to pick up, homework to finish, and then to accompany Mitskuni."

-.-.-

Izumi went to Haruhi's house, where Ranka was just waking up. They exchanged pleasantries and Ranka was asking tons of questions about her leaving the dance competition. "So they let you out of your contract?"

"Yeah, I mean, I had a serious injury, otherwise it would have just been considered a work injury."

"Are you okay leaving it all behind?"

"Hmmm…"

"Dad!"

"No, it's okay, Haruhi. And yes, I'm fine leaving it. I enjoyed it, it was great, but after the injury, I realized that it's not the path that I want to take."

"And what's the path you choose," Ranka asked, fishing for news.

"Dad!" Haruhi was mortified!

Izumi just laughed, "It's okay. I chose Takashi."

"Wow," Ranka said, "you say that so plainly."

Izumi shrugged, "I don't think there was any other choice."

"Really?" Haruhi asked this time.

"I love him. Almost too much I worry and I'm Takashi's first girlfriend, which is really uncommon in America to marry your first love." She placed her elbows on the table and folded her hands, resting her chin on them, "he is an old soul though. Sometimes I do worry that he's moving too fast in this, he's so deathly loyal, ya know? I don't know if he knows how to handle switch in focus from Mitskuni to myself, or even how to balance it… it was different in school where we were almost always together. Now, they're taking different programs."

"That's very insightful,"Haruhi noted.

"Yes, that is all well and good, but what about you, what are you doing?"

"Oh, well… I applied to one of the two programs. Once is a job to teach English. That one is a bit more complicated because there are different areas to be placed in… public, private, home tutor…"

"And what's the other one?"

"Oh it's a medical management internship. I know I'm old, comparatively speaking, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"What's that involve?"

"Oh basically I'm an intern in a medical management firm. I'll learn everything at first – so it'll start off as office administration, then I get to specialize in different areas like human resources, marketing, information technology, hospital management, etc. Then I'll get evaluated and asked to join an area. I'm a bit burned by the foreign exchange program though, so I think I'll do the English program."

"So now you're just waiting to see which English program you'll be accepted in?"

"Yeah that's right."

Ranka immediately went flipping through Izumi's mail until she found the envelope. "Can we open it now?"

"Dad!"

"Oh right, maybe Takashi will want to be the first to know. Excuse me," and Ranka got up from the table. When she returned, they came back and talked more. Ranka asked about the house because Haruhi lacked in detail.

_Knocking_

"Haruhi, will you get the door please?"

"Sure…" Haruhi opened the door and her face fell.

"HARUHI!" the twins and Takashi exclaimed as the hugged her.

Kyoya slid around them, "Ranka, thank you so much for inviting us over. You're as gracious as you are gentle."

"Oh Kyoya, flatter me." Ranka teased.

"We brought cake!" Mitskuni chimed in, Takashi following last.

They all packed into the Fujioka's living room and sat around the table, where, Ranka had Izumi's acceptance letter in the center.

"Oh Ranka, you didn't!"

"I did! So hurry up!"

"Don't push her," Haruhi said, placing plates and cups down.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort," Ranka returned with forks and the tea pot.

"So…" the twins said, "open it!"

Izumi looked at everyone crowded around the Fujioka's table. She looked down at her envelop. _I really was hoping to open it alone with Takashi. _But this group was quickly becoming her new family and she felt special that everyone wanted to share this moment with her. An arm slid around her and she looked up at Takashi, who smiled softly at her. It was like he understood what she wanted, because he pulled her into his lap and kissed the back of her head.

"Haruhi, wanna sit on daddy's lap?"

_Smack_

"Who you calling _daddy_?" Ranka asked full of aggression.

Izumi opened the letter, "?" Ranka asked full of aggression.

Izumi opened the letter, "You've got to be kidding me." Takashi only smiled.

"What" the others asked.

"What, you didn't know Tamaki?" Izumi asked, questioningly, placing the letter back in its envelope.

"I doubt Tamaki would know," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "You should just tell him." Everyone turned to look at Izumi.

"I'm teaching English, at Ouran Elementary."

"What?" Tamaki said genuinely surprised.

"I'll be paid a teacher's stipend and I'll be able to take a class or two at the university in exchange for the smaller salary."

"What?" the others (except for Kyoya and Takashi) added.

"When do you start?"

"This coming school year, so I have a few months to settle in, make a curriculum, see what the teaching expectations are. I have a schedule already in order to prepare for the coming school year. It'll also give me time to get a work visa."

The group continued to ask her questions as well as chat among themselves about school. "We better get going if we don't want to be late," Haruhi said while cleaning up the dishes.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"They're going the movies and to dinner," Takashi answered for them.

They all said goodbye to the girls, and the boys were getting ready to leave as well when Ranka asked, "Takashi, I'm going to be frank. Why aren't you two engaged yet? You'll be 20 and starting your 2nd year of university soon. I mean, with that house and everything…"

"Oh, she doesn't know about the house yet!" Mistkuni explained.

"What?"

Takashi sat back down with the rest of the group. "I wanted to wait until we were done with university, when I was able to be head of the Morinozukas and support Izumi on my own."

"But why? I mean, Haruhi and I got engaged in Boston and I wanted to start planning now…"

"Tamaki," Kyoya noted with as much softness as possible, "you do have tendency to rush into things."Ranka breathed a sigh of relief.

"You think so? I guess I never really slowed down enough to ask Haruhi _when_. I just assumed that we would jump into it." Tamaki felt a little guilty, like a child being placated by a very patient mother.

"Takashi," Kaoru called.

"Do you really want to wait?" Hikaru asked.

"Actually, Mitskuni said softly, "do you really want to wait _that long_, I think is the better question."

-.-.-

"So, how's the engagement going? I feel bad because I really haven't had time to ask you about it."

"Oh it's okay. Everyone's making a big deal out of everything, it's troublesome," Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi, dear, I think you're the only soon to be bride that's not looking forward to wedding planning."

"Well, Tamaki is doing most of it, and it just seems more effort to tell him to stop than to just let him keep going. There's not much for me to do anyway. The twins' mom is doing almost everything clothing wise and decorating."

"Did you want it to slow down?"

Haruhi hesitated, "a little bit. I mean, I want to be done with school before I get sucked up in this whirlwind ya know?"

"Yeah I understand that," Izumi said thoughtfully.

"What about you?" Haruhi asked breaking Izumi out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

"How do you feel about being engaged?"

"I'm not!" Izumi laughed.

"Well, you practically are. I feel like we should be discussing your wedding instead of mine."

"Do you mind me asking, why you guys are waiting?"

"Umm…well Takashi and I really don't discuss it. I think we're just taking things one step at a time."

"But, if he were to propose to you, you wouldn't say "no" right?"

"Hahaha. Haruhi!"

"I'm just asking."

"Well, of course I'd say yes."

"Why don't you guys talk about it? Tamaki and I always do."

"Um…I don't know. You know Takashi isn't one to talk a lot. Everything he does is done with intention though."

"We have two very different guys don't we?"

"Hahaha, I was actually surprised that you were dating Tamaki, but after meeting your father, not so much. You guys may be opposite, but you complement each other well."

"Yeah same with you and Takashi. He's become so much more open since being with you, believe it or not. We all thought that Huni would be his number one priority to the point where he wouldn't want anything for himself and would even have to end up in an arranged marriage."

"Hmmm. Well, all I know is that I love him. Anytime I ever needed him, he was always there for me. Especially after the accident, waking up to see him there with me was really more comforting than anything."

"He was really worried about you. We all were. Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kaoru thought that he'd propose to you after that."

"I could have told you that wouldn't be the case. I don't think he'd want a proposal to look like I needed to be taken care of."

The girls opted to skip the movie because they were enjoying talking so much. They had gone to look at some bridal magazines, and just for kicks, went to try on wedding gowns and had dinner.


	9. Chapter 8 Weddings

**Chapter 8 - Weddings**

Everyone started the second semester, they were all top of their class, as to be expected. Izumi was working diligently at learning to become a teacher. The members of the host club went to their place often, as did Yasuchika and Satoshi. Meanwhile, Mistkuni and Takashi also kept their promise of visiting the host club often. Takashi still had yet to tell her about the house, but it was common knowledge that Takashi, Izumi, and Mitskuni lived in a mansion together… until, Mitskuni surprised everyone by proposing to Reiko Kanazuki.

"What?" everyone exclaimed when Mitskuni told them the news. They were all sure that Tamaki and Haruhi would be the first to get married. They had been engaged since Boston and wedding plans were already underway.

"Well, she said she wanted to talk to me. When we first started dating, I did tell her I liked a girl who overcomes her fears, so when she mentioned marriage, I proposed."

"Hani-sempai," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, trying hard to understand, "while I applaud you for rewarding her when she speaks her mind… don't you think this is a little over-board? You've known her less than Tamaki and Haruhi have."

"Well that's true, but Takashi practically proposed to Izumi only after a year… not even." Tamaki blushed, embarrassed at how rash that decision seemed when stated like that. "Besides," Mitskuni continued, "I love her and that's the most important thing right?"

"So when did this happen?"

"Huh? Oh, Halloween!"

"And when is the wedding?"

"January first. We wanted to start the new year together as a family."

"So will she move in with you guys?"

"Oh, I don't think so. The house should be done being built by then."

"House?" The club thought for a moment… "Wait, that house being built near you guys is _your_ house?"

"Well yeah. I still want to live close to Takashi. It'll be easier for the family to visit us that way." Their mouths hung open, still in shock. Takashi and Izumi were unaffected. They had a feeling that something like this might happen, Takashi more than Izumi.

Haruhi's hand reached out to Takashi, "Um, Takashi?"

"Hrm?" he said as he refilled her tea cup.

"Did this surprise you?" Izumi looked lover as Haruhi asked.

"No, not really. While we are on the subject, how is your wedding planning going?" _Takashi changed the subject!_ Izumi giggled to herself.

-.-.-

All three of them were busy with the wedding planning, actually, it was more like Tamaki and Mitskuni. Haruhi and Reiko spent more time together as the twins' mom was also helping with Reiko's dress.

"I can't believe my brother is getting married," Yasuchika whined as he played with Piyo. "First he moves in with Takashi and Izumi, now he's really moving out."

"It's hardly a surprise Chika," Satoshi patted him on the head. "Maybe you should learn to pay attention to him more instead of focusing on the fact he's an alien."

"Boys," Izumi chided as she brought over dinner with the help of the servants, "be nice please."

"Sorry sis," Satoshi blushed. Izumi's eyes went wide and Takashi dropped Pome on the table. "I was just trying it out." Pome crawled back into Takashi's arms.

"So, I guess this means that Mitskuni always had this planned. That house's construction took place shortly after I arrived." Izumi said thoughtfully biting into her dinner.

"Where is he anyway, he's supposed to have dinner with us," Satoshi said.

"He's caught up in wedding planning. He'll be here shortly but wanted us to start eating just in case."

Mitskuni, magically, ended up arriving just in time for desert. "Everything's pretty much been decided which is really lucky because of the short time frame."

"Ooh, details please." Izumi asked.

"Well, it's all Reiko's vision. She wants to get married in an old gothic cathedral in an old vintage lace gown and have the reception in an old, classic ballroom. Luckily the cathedral has a reception area on the premises which fits Reiko's desires. The dress we found was vintage so it just needs to be tailored to fit. The flowers are going to be Vendela roses. The food will be French and the cake will be a hazelnut torte with butter cream frosting. Oh and the wedding band will have to be retrofitted since her engagement ring is also vintage. The seller did not have the original wedding band, but we decided it would be best to have it be an eternity band of yellow diamonds."

"Wow, Mistkuni. That's a lot… of details. How did you guys decide everything so quickly?"

"Oh it was easy, Reiko's had a vision of what she wanted since she was a little girl. I just went based off of that."

-.-.-

It all went by quickly. Before everyone knew it, they were celebrating Thanksgiving (for Izumi, which was now becoming a tradition with the host club members) and then celebrating Mitskuni and Reiko's wedding. It was a grand affair and everything, of course, went perfectly. The black magic club dressed up in vintage tuxedos and Nekozawa even took off his wig for the event. Izumi caught the bouquet and everyone made it a point to let Takashi catch the garter, not that he was going to let anyone catch it to slip it on Izumi's leg.

Izumi spent New Years at the Morinozuka Estate and the Haninozuka's spent the New Year at Mitskuni and Reiko's new home. Reiko invited Yasuchika to stay with them for the last trimester of the semester in order to get to know him better; and, much to everyone's surprise, he did.

During the last trimester everyone prepared for Haruhi and Tamaki's wedding, which would take place shortly after her high school graduation. Izumi was quickly finishing up her lesson plans and picking up her elementary school teaching uniform for Ouran.

"Are you nervous," the chairman asked Izumi as he finished approving her curriculum.

"I would be lying if I said no. It's not my first time teaching, but Ouran is vastly different than teaching dancers."

"It is our pleasure to have you here as a teacher of Ouran. The parents will be happy to know there's a native English speaker who is also fluent in Japanese and can write as well. Too often we find native Japanese speakers who learned English, but are average at best… or we have a lot of English speakers with no degree, no teaching experience, or no Japanese skills. It is hard to find someone like you, although, I would be remiss to say that I'm disappointed you did not take up the University portion of the program. Might I ask why?"

"I'm just unsure of what I want to do. It'd also like to earn money and be as financially independent as I can."

"You mean from Takashi," the Chairman asked knowingly. Izumi blushed and avoided his gaze. "I understand what you mean about being independent from those with much influence. It is a hard thing to do and I commend you on your desire to try. There is no shame in accepting what others freely offer you."

"Oh, I know…" she hesitated.

"You remind me of Haruhi when it comes to that you know?"

"Sir?"

"Surrounded by others willing to assist her but still wanting to make her own path. Strong women like you keep our boys in check. They're so naive to anything outside this small world that we privileged live in. So, when is your turn?"

_So that's where Tamaki gets that mischievous smile…_ "Sir?"

"When are you and Takashi going to be married?"

"We're not even engaged, sir."

_knocking_

"I really thought you two would be the first to marry out of Tamaki's friends," the chairman said quietly to himself. "Enter."

"Sir, you should be getting ready for your Corporation meeting this afternoon."

"Yes, yes," he waived his assistant on, "Ms. Saitou, it was a pleasure. I'll see you during the orientation."

Izumi bowed as the chairman walked passed, "Yes, Chairman."

-.-.-

A week after Haruhi's graduation, she and Tamaki were married. It was another beautiful affair and nearly twice the size as Mistkuni and Reiko's wedding. Ranka dressed as a man despite Haruhi saying he could be in drag.

Once again, Izumi caught the bouquet, despite her obvious attempt to not catch it, and once again, Takashi caught the garter.

"They're lucky, aren't they Kaoru," Hikaru asked watching a thoroughly embarrassed Takashi slide the garter on Izumi's leg. "I bet you he's going to stop at her knee, but he should really slip it up her thigh."

"Hikaru? That's pretty brazen."

"I don't understand why they wait or play this game of prim and proper."

Kyoya noted, "Maybe they're not playing a game and just taking their time. Maybe it's of no benefit to them to rush."

"How is there a benefit in waiting," Kaoru asked.

"How is there not? Regardless of what we think, it's what makes them happy right?"

"But they've been together for _three_ years!" the twins sang.

"True," Kyoya said.

"But Takashi is an old soul when it comes to things like this," Mitskuni said, returning to the table with Reiko.

"Don't forget, he wants to be independent as well. And, Izumi will be teaching soon. They both want to be independent individuals first." Reiko finished.

"You know, at one point, they're going to get tired of everyone asking them why they're not getting married," Kyoya noted.

"Yeah, well maybe it'll make them hurry up and get married. Everyone else is." Kaoru said, slightly irritated that the two were slow moving.

Reiko felt bad for Izumi and Takashi. As someone who rarely speaks up for herself, she can empathize with things taking time and waiting until you have the courage to take action. It wasn't like with her and Mitskuni, where it took her a year to even acknowledge the fact that she liked him. Then a few months to even ask him out on a date. "You guys, just don't keep saying it to them okay? Let them go on their own."

"We wouldn't be who we are if we did…" Hikaru smiled.

Kyoya came to Reiko's defense, "She's right you know. Mori's plenty capable of handling himself."

"Since when, he's always hid behind Hani."

"Hey!" Mitskuni said in defense of his cousin.

"What, it's the truth. Even when the two of you have an opinion, you were the one doing the talking."

"Mori has come out of his shell since high school," Kyoya said, not understand the 'gang up on Mori' turn the night had taken. "Boston was a great growth experience for him, for everyone for that matter."

"Are you irritated the way you were with Tamaki and Haruhi," Hani stated rather than asked.

"Well, dear, it's probably more like the way Tamaki ignored his feelings for Haruhi," Reiko tried to clarify.

"I think it's probably the way he tried to force the 'false family' ideal," Kyoya interjected. "Speak of the devil…" his voice trailed as Takashi and Izumi were returning.

"Hey!" she said breathless having just danced with Takashi. Hikaru walked off and Kaoru pretended to get water.

Kyoya tried to direct the conversation, "You looked lovely Izumi. We're used to being surrounded by those who know how to dance, but you are truly a professional."

"Aww, Kyoya, thank you. That's awfully kind of you to say."

"You're so pretty when you dance, I don't even notice the height difference!" Reiko added. Takashi was over a foot taller than Izumi, wearing heels did little to close that gap.

-.-.-

Izumi slipped off her shoes as they left the reception. Takashi leaned down, "Are you okay?"

"Hrm?" she said, surprised but happy to see him so close. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips, "I'm okay."

"I can carry you."

Izumi giggled, "I'm fine love." He swept her off her feet anyway. As there were people around, they quickly kissed. He carried her to the car, where the chauffer opened the door, smiling at the approaching couple.

People watched them leave, some shocked at how open they were with their actions, but others were caught up in the romance of it all. The couple commanded so much attention, no matter how much they preferred to stay out of it.

**NOTES**

Reiko Kanazuki wedding stuff (not my taste, but I did some searching for vintage and gothic on google):  
>2 . bp . blogspot . com  -0fGr0OMKiEU / Tbs2T7YJfLI / AAAAAAAAALU / Zl8EfZeesSg / s1600 / princess-Grace-Wedding-dress . jpg wedding dress  
>www . topazery . com  antique-jewelry-item-rg3015 . htm engagement ring

Ps. I thought that Mori was the first to get married, but in reading Volume 18 extras, it was actually Hani. So I had to change my story a bit, and since I already posted the earlier chapters, I would feel bad rewriting it all… sorry about that!

PPS. I figure if you're an OHHC fan, then you've already seen the pictures of Tamaki and Haruhi's wedding.

PPPS. Mori is actually getting ready to turn 21, in his 3rd year of university – sorry my ages were off in re-reading and I was too lazy to go back and fix the earlier chapters. My apologies also for the rushed sense of writing (sad face)


	10. Chapter 9 Surprise

**Chapter 9 – Surprise**

The new school year started. Izumi's students instantly liked her; being associated with the famous Host Club did nothing to hurt her popularity. Takashi and Mitskuni were taking turns driving to school now that they had their licenses (they still have chauffeurs, but wanted to learn since they drove so much in America).

Haruhi was spending the night with Izumi since most of the guys were at Tamaki's.

As they were finishing dinner, Izumi asked, "So how is it being married, Haruhi?"

"Umm, it's interesting. I feel like I get less work done."

"Well that's good! Remember, it's all about experiences right," Izumi teased. "How's your dad? Is he lonely?"

"He says he's not, but I think he is sometimes. But we have dinner together as a huge family most weekends."

"So Tamaki's mom and grandmother are doing well together then?"

"Yeah. It's nice for Tamaki, he's always wanted it. He even had a kotatsu custom made to accommodate everyone."

"That sounds like him…so what do you want for desert? I can make crepes if you want…"

"Oh that sounds good, I'll help you."

The girls chatted while cooking. Haruhi was adjusting to having servants much in the same way Izumi had to when she moved in with Takashi, who still, hasn't explained the house. But both of the girls just assumed it was yet another house that the rich people owned.

"Haruhi, I'm ready for the hazelnut spread…"

Haruhi opened the jar, "urk."

"What?" Izumi turned at the sound that Haruhi made… and watched her wretch into the sink.

"Haruhi!" Izumi ran, rubbing Haruhi's back. (she turned off the stove in case you were wondering)

"Was it the dinner? Do you need water?"

Haruhi nodded, and just hung onto the edge of the sink as she slowly eased herself down. Izumi returned with water.

"Do you want a bath? We have spare toothbrushes so you don't have to use yours. Are you okay? Was there something you're allergic to in the food?"

"I don't think it was the food."

[silence]

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!"

"IF IT'S NOT THE FOOD…."

[silence]

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAD SEX!"

Both their eyes went wide, both completely embarrassed by what Izumi said.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT! HARUHI ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

[silence]

"Okay, we can be calm… we can get a test… I don't have a car, but I can ask someone to take us to the drug store…" Izumi turned to see Haruhi on the floor still, wide eyed, either in terror or disbelief, she couldn't tell.

"Haruhi, did you have sex?" Haruhi looked at her.

"Okay… Haruhi, are you on the pill?"

"Pill?"

"I'll take that as a no… but I'm going to assume you had sex since you're not denying it." Haruhi's head hung. "Honey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Almost everyone has sex the first night. I'm taking it this wasn't a planned pregnancy though…When was your last period?"

"Last month, mine is due soon… can we get a test, just before we get carried away. Maybe it's something I ate…" Izumi helped Haruhi up off the floor.

"If it was the food, then I would probably be sick to… but I thought it was morning sickness… it's night time right now…"

Izumi called a servant to take them to the store and Izumi bought three different types of tests for Haruhi. They all said that the morning urine was the best and that it was best to wait until the next period was actually late, but Izumi convinced Haruhi to take the test now.

The first test came up positive. The second test, taken first thing in the morning, was positive as well. And the third test, taken in the afternoon, was positive.

"Maybe you should tell Tamaki?" Izumi looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just shocked. I mean, we just got married, I just started university…"

"Are you upset?" Izumi was choosing her words carefully. She wanted to know if Haruhi wanted an abortion, or if she even knew that was an option since she didn't seem to know about the pill.

"No, just shocked. I'm happy, but this was very unexpected. I wonder how my dad will feel?"

"haha, probably mortified that he's going to be a grandfather at such a young age."

"Probably… and I should probably tell Tamaki. Do you mind not saying anything, even to Mori-sempai, until after it's medically confirmed?"

"Sure."

-.-.-

Haruhi told Tamaki that she was pregnant after they got home from their sleepovers, and Izumi kept her promise of not saying anything to Takashi. She even made the servants promise not to say anything to him either (they helped clean the vomit and drive them to the drug store). Haruhi's first appointment was after her period was due, and the ob-gyn confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. They advised them both to not mention it until after the end of the first trimester as the chance for miscarriage was high.

So at the end of June, they gathered everyone together for Sunday brunch under the guise of celebrating summer break.

"We're pregnant!" Tamaki blurted out rather unceremoniously. (He was too excited to hold it in and instead of a speech.)

There was mixed reactions: squeal of delight, choking on food, mouth hung open, too shocked to speak, etc. And of course, Takashi, Kyoya, and Izumi seem unphased. Haruhi, incredibly embarrassed, hung her head – unsure of what to do to the various reponses.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"If I'm a grandfather, Ranka, what are you," Tamaki's father joked.

"We have an heir," rejoiced Tamaki's grandmother.

"Only if it's a boy," corrected Ranka.

Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked at the fact that Tamaki and Haruhi had sex…and normally, would have joked Tamaki about this, if it weren't for the adults that were present.

"We've been beat," Reiko said flatly and Mitskuni patted her hand.

"Izumi, not that I'm surprised by Mori's reaction, but I thought you'd be a little bit more excited," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "I mean, I'm assuming girls get excited about this…"

Izumi looked at Haruhi, unsure if she told Tamaki or not, or if they could deduce that Izumi knew previously.

"Umm, she was with me when I found out," Haruhi smiled.

"WHAT?"

"And you didn't say anything to Takashi," Kaoru asked surprised.

"Umm, no. I promised I wouldn't say anything until Haruhi said it was okay," Izumi looked to Takashi apologetically. He answered her by kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I'm glad you were with her when she found out. I can't imagine processing that type of information alone," Tamaki hugged Haruhi, so proud already of his unborn child.

The group continued talking, some making comments about how round Haruhi's face was getting. The twins offered their mother's assistance in making maternity clothes to which Ranka added Mei would probably want to assist. The grandparents and great-grandmother immediately took off into the mansion trying to decide which room would be the nursery and discussed whether or not twins ran in either of their families. With the grown-ups gone, the twins started…

"So you really are a nasty pervert," teased Hikaru.

Tamaki's face went bright red. "Don't you have any tact! Haruhi is right here!"

"It's not like they don't know how a baby is made Tamaki, it's all right. Izumi was much worse," Haruhi sighed. Everyone turned to Izumi, who blushed. "And how is she worse," Kaoru stared inquisitively at her.

Takashi, jokingly, leaned in and stared back at Kaoru, "what are you trying to say?" he smiled.

"Oooh, don't upset Takashi," Mitksuni joked.

"He's much more sensitive about Izumi than Mitskuni," Reiko added and they all laughed.

"So really, how are you worse" Kyoya added, not allowing the subject to be dropped.

"Oh it's all girl talk…and seeing as how you're not girls, we can't talk," she winked at Haruhi. "Tamaki, don't you know you're supposed to have her lie down and raise her feet so she doesn't swell and get that pregnancy arthritis?"

Tamaki's face dropped and he looked over at Haruhi, imagining her invalid from pregnancy. "My darling," tears streamed as he picked her up and rushed her to the couch, calling servants to fan her and provide her whatever she wished without her having to move.

"Izumi, you are devious," Reiko said.

"Please refrain from giving Tamaki any pregnancy books, he'll over react, Haruhi will stress… it can't be good for the baby."

"Kyoya, do you honestly think I would _need_ to get him anything?" Izumi nodded toward the stack of pregnancy and fatherhood books growing on the side table. Tamaki was diligently looking up pregnancy arthritis, calling out instructions to the household staff.

-.-.-

News spread quickly about their pregnancy. The household staff was very excited, especially Shima, who thinks of Tamaki like her own "special" grandson. She was instrumental in keeping Tamaki inline and helping Haruhi with her morning sickness.

Of course, Haruhi was concerned with how this would affect her studies, but the chairman assured her that her scholarship was safe and that they can put her academic career on hold for a year…or two. He was the Chairman of all of Ouran after all.

-.-.-

Izumi hung up the phone and turned to see Takashi standing in the doorway. "Lucas?"

"Yeah. The tour is almost done and the new season will be starting soon."

"You miss him don't you?"

"A bit. It's just, I guess I'm a little home sick, which is kind of weird because I don't really have a home."

Takashi wrapped his arms around her, "Izumi…"

"My home is with you, wherever you are." He kissed her forehead. "It's just weird to think how far apart Lucas and I ended up." He kissed her brow. "I never imagined that my path in life would lead me here." He kissed her nose. "With you." They kissed, passionately.

"I love you, Izumi."

"I love you, Takashi."

They kissed again, more intensely than before. Her tongue, searching his mouth. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, instinctively, her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked her toward the bed. Her hands slipped inside his keiko-gi feeling his muscled chest. Their kiss broke as he laid her down on the bed. He was on all fours, with her under him. She was ready and he drunk in her lustful state, her heavy breathing, her rubbing her legs together aching for him. Her eyes, partly open, overcome by her desire to have him. He loved seeing her like this. It made him feel powerful. He never imagined he would have someone who would want him as much as he desired her.

She loosened the ties and began working on the hakama. Takashi sat up, disrobed, being careful with his uniform. Izumi, on the other than, tossed her clothes on the floor. Her arm covered her breasts as she threw her bra in the pile.

"Don't hide," he commanded softly, never quite understanding where her shyness came from. She was beautiful and he couldn't understand why she was so self-conscious. When she didn't move her arm, he moved it for her, kissing the exposed flesh as he did so.

She moaned as his small kisses became deeper. His tongue, lapping her flesh. Her nipple between his teeth, until finally, her breast was in his mouth as he sucked deeply. He could smell her – wet already, her thighs pressing into his sides.

He began moving his kisses down her stomach, her hands raked though his hair, grabbing as much as she could trying to fight the urge to push his head further down. He massaged her breast in response as he painfully slowly made his way down. He kissed the top of her pubic hair when she moaned out his name.

"Takashi…ugh… please…"

"Please what" his deep voice penetrated her…

"Ta..ugh…" he moved just a tiny bit lower, his other hand, slowly moving up her thigh.

"TAKASHI!" They bolted upright, eyes wide.

"Satoshi!" they both said and Izumi ran into the bathroom.

"Taka!"

-.-.-

Takashi returned to the bedroom in a hastily tied yukata. He found Izumi still in the bathroom. "I'm sorry. I forgot Satoshi was still here when I saw you."

Izumi laughed. "It's okay, I finished without you," she winked at him. Although he didn't understand her self-consciousness, he was even more flummoxed by her open sexuality with him, but he found it a turn on.

"Is that why you're still in the bath," he asked, hoping to continue where they left off.

"Sorry love," she stood, her naked wet body before him giving him an instant erection. "I'm fully satisfied." He wrapped her towel around her and helped her out of the tub.

"Why torture me then?" He pulled her against him, so she could feel what his yukata hid.

"Because you left me, you deserve punishment," she teased. "Now go bathe. You stink after your practice. The stink was forgivable before, but not now." Takashi growled into her neck causing her to laugh. She pressed into him and stroked his erection with a finger. "Divine punishment," she said and licked his lips before leaving him.


	11. Chapter 10 Brutal Honesty

**Chapter 10 – Brutal Honesty **

"What are your plans for today," Takashi asked, having freshly showered after practice with Satoshi.

"Oh, I have to turn in grades and make sure to update the curriculum is updated online. It's funny to think of elementary school kids using computers." Satoshi walked in, having just showered as well, and sat down for breakfast, Pome and Piyo in tow.

"Hey, that's pretty buck" he said cheerfully.

"Satoshi, you're using it wrong! I don't even know what you're using it for," Izumi laughed.

"Will you be home later than normal since it's the end of the first trimester?"

Looking up from petting Piyo, "Um, yeah probably. I should be home by 4pm."

"I'll make sure someone is waiting to pick you up."

"I can take her home. I have a few meetings before the break starts, Taka." Takashi smiled at his younger brother, grateful that the two got along so well.

"That would be really sweet Satoshi. Thanks. Babes, you'll be dropping off Mitskuni and Reiko at the airport right?"

"Yes that's today."

"Oh, so that's why you were asking how long she'd be, you won't be there to pick her up!" Satoshi assumed he deduced the reason for his questioning.

-.-.-

"IZUMI!" Satoshi called, running up to her.

She was saying goodbye to her students, who were going in circles around her, asking her about her plans, if she'll remember them. "Of course I'll remember you, silly." The children finally separated from her and Satoshi walked up, grabbing her books. "Oh you don't have to do that."

"It's a gentleman's place to carry books when he's escorting a lady."

"Okay now you sound like a Host Club member in training-" Izumi stopped. "Are you joining the host club?"

"hahaha, No! But that doesn't mean I can't be nice."

Izumi arched a brow, "Satoshi, are you practicing for a girl or something?"

Satoshi went red, but kept his composure, "Don't flatter yourself, you're too old for me."

They joked all the way to Takashi's house. Satoshi escorted Izumi to the door, "Are you coming in to see Takashi?"

"Maybe for a bit, I want to get home in time for dinner with mom and dad."

"Takashi? We're home." Izumi and Satoshi walked towards the sitting room where she saw Takashi looking at…something? Izumi rounded the corner and squealed.

Lucas stood and walked towards her opened armed and she jumped into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him. They spun clinging happily to each other. Satoshi, however, was confused, and looked at his older brother to see his reaction. Takashi, who stood when he saw Izumi enter (or rush into) the room, just smiled.

"Satoshi, this is Izumi's best friend and dance partner, Lucas."

"Oooh." He paused, "they're awfully close." He was still debating if her reaction was really warranted.

"Yes we are," Izumi said, still clinging to Lucas, although now she was standing. "We've known each other for what… 15 years?"

Lucas looked at her, "yeah that's about right."

"I'm taller than you," Satoshi noted, in surprise.

"Everyone's taller than me, that's was Izumi is a great dance partner. We're both short."

"But you look so big on tv."

"Yeah tv does that." Lucas offered his hand, "I'm Lucas, it's nice to finally meet you."

At that, Satoshi beamed, "You talk about me?" He said, turning to Izumi.

"Of course I do!" And then she turned to Takashi, hugging him. "Spill it mister."

Takashi looked down. "Spill what," he joked, running his hand through her hair.

"What is he doing here," she tugged on his shirt like a little girl.

"To see you," he plainly said, smiling still.

"COME ON!" she pulled some more. _I love seeing her like this, so excited like a child. _

"I picked him up at the airport." Again, he plainly said. Frustrated Izumi turned to Lucas.

"Okay okay. I called the house and asked one of the servants for Takashi's number. So I called his cell asking him if it was okay for me to visit since I have a month off from the show."

"But what about your family?"

"Oh, Dom is in soccer camp all summer and mom and John are working and then going on a cruise, so this was the best place for me to go… plus I haven't seen you in about a year. I did meet Mitskuni and his girl at the airport. I arrived before they left."

"You guys planned this behind my back," Izumi said with her face buried in Takashi's torso. She looked up, and kissed Takashi gently on the lips. "Thank you."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now. I saw you, but I have jet lag."

"What about dinner? Satoshi are you staying?"

"I'd like to Izumi, but I want to have dinner with mom and dad. So I have to get going to make sure I'm not late."

Takashi patted him on the back, "Good man."

"Only because I had you to follow Taka!"

Takashi saw his brother out and Izumi and Lucas went to the guest room. Lucas leading the way of course, as Izumi had no idea of what room he would be staying in. Lucas hopped in the shower and Izumi went in the bathroom to continue talking with him.

"So what happens with the tour now?"

"Hrmm? I get a month or two off, but only a month here because I eventually want to try and see my family… dunno how realistic that will be… plus I'm going site seeing with a few people from the group."

"It's fun isn't it," Izumi asked dreamily.

"Yeah," Lucas replied softly. "I wish you were there." He said shutting off the water.

"I'm okay where I am," Izumi put his towel close to the door and walked out.

"Do you miss it?"

"No."

"Liar," he said while brushing.

"Okay a little bit. Kind of like the way I miss driving or how things are done in America."

"Liar."

"I miss dancing, but not like you're probably imagining it."

"I always thought we'd do something like this together," Lucas walked out of the bathroom and joined Izumi on the bed.

"You knew we'd end up going separate ways eventually," she said pulling back the covers.

"What, are you going to bring me a warm cup of milk now and tuck me in up to my chin?"

"I could arrange for the staff to bring you something," she smiled, and kissed him on the forehead. "Get some sleep."

When she was nearly towards the door, Lucas whispered, "I miss you," but Izumi didn't hear. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to hear or not.

-.-.-

Lucas woke up and found Izumi and Takashi saying goodbye in the foyer. He was gently caressing her face and her eyes were closed as she leaned into his hand. "I love you."

She laughed softly, her fingers trailing down his chest. "You always say it so seriously." She looked up at him, "But I love you very seriously too."

They laughed and he bent down, as she stood on her toes, and they kissed. Takashi's actions always spoke volumes and she relished each second of his movements. "Have a good day today. Tell Mitskuni I said hello."

"You as well," and Takashi went into the waiting car.

"Mistress Izumi, do you require anything at the moment?"

"Oh no, but thank you. If you want to leave you can."

"Oh, Mistress, nothing of the sort. I just wanted to make sure your needs were tended to. The Master did leave you in our care."

"It's been months, I'm okay, but thank you." The two started to walk towards the sitting area together when they saw Lucas.

"So you're up."

"I've been here how long? I will _never_ get used to seeing _that._"

"You've been here 3 weeks I believe… and which part? Takashi and I or the staff?"

"All of it."

"You hungry," Izumi asked changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Cool, we can go out to eat. Everyone wanted to come over for dinner. Haruhi and Tamaki will come depending on how Haruhi is feeling."

"How far along is she?"

"Hrmm, a few months? Why don't you get changed and I'll make sure that the driver is ready."

"Remember when you used to do things for yourself?" Lucas said underneath his breath as he climbed the stairs. In the brief time he was downstairs with Izumi, his bed was already made. It irritated him. He glared at the bed, daring it to do something. _What the hell? It's like she runs off to Japan and has become some sort of kept woman._ He found some clothes and threw them off. _Everything is done for her. She doesn't even have to work… teaching English is a fucking joke. What happened to dancing? '_I don't miss it' _my ass. _

Before he left, he took in his surroundings. The servants, the perfectly coordinated rooms, the well-blended design of Japanese and western architecture… the perfectly made bed, that he didn't even make… he walked over it and ripped off the covers for good measure before returning downstairs.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" he fake smiled as they went towards the car.

"Mistress, where shall I be taking you today?"

"Oh, downtown Tokyo. You don't have to wait for us, I can call you when we're ready to be picked up."

"Yes Mistress," he bowed as the two stepped into the car.

"So where's the sound proof glass?"

"It's a car, not a limo."

"You may as well have a limo."

"This is fine enough. I can't imagine them with a limo."

"What is this anyway?"

"Bentley Mulsanne." Lucas didn't know what a _Mulsanne_ was, but he knew Bentley.

"So why this car and not a Mercedes?"

"Honestly Lucas, does it even matter?"

He didn't respond. He just sank into the seat and stared out the window, wishing he hadn't come.

-.-.-

The rest of the day was a hit or miss for them. At some points, the two would be happy, laughing, joking around like old times. At others, he was sour, rude, and unapproachable.

"You are really turning my summer break into work," Izumi said after minutes of silence.

"Oh, what you're talking to me now? The soundproof glass isn't up… oh wait, is that some uninstalled option in this thing?"

The driver did his best to ignore the fight that was brewing in the back of the car. They two started taking snipes at each other. It was random things they were picking on: toe points, leg extensions, hair color, wrinkled clothes, the way they chewed… it was like children fighting.

They pulled up to the house, but Lucas tore out of the car before it even came to a full stop.

"What the hell?" Izumi said chasing after him. "Why are you being so rude?"

Before Lucas even reached the front door, it flew open. This was more fuel to add to the fire. "Gosh, I didn't even say the magic words this time!"

"You're being an ass!"

"Oh," he said feigning clarity, "my manners. I totally forgot, we're being watched and judged. Here," he kicked off his shoes, sending them flying into the wall, "look, I took off my shoes!"

Everyone from the host club was waiting for them to return so they could enjoy dinner together… but all they could hear were shouts. They eyed each other, unsure of what to do. Most fighting was done with polite tones and fake smiles. Real fighting was kept out of public eye. These two were flinging everything they could at each other.

Takashi was troubled. He asked Lucas to come as a surprise for Izumi and now it turned into this. It pained him to think that someone so close to her was causing this much pain. She was screaming, "fuck" and "goddamnit." He'd never seen her act like this.

"Stop that Lucas!"

"What I'm just bowing…"

"You're bowing to everything."

"Well I should show my respect to the stairs, I am stepping on them…" He stomped up the stairs like a child in a tantrum.

Takashi got up, unsure of what he could do, but he went to follow Izumi… the host club trailed him in support.

"You're being racist."

"Oh, you're playing that card now…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucas had made it into the guest room when he turned on her, "First your own parents throw you out and now your other ones are dead. So which card are you gonna play now? Asian, Filipino, Japanese, White? Oh wait, you're playing the 'I'm poor someone rich love me so I don't have to do shit.'"

"You…" Takashi saw Izumi tighten up, fists clenched, shoulders taught, "you goddamned mother fucker…" she flew through the air, cocked back her fist and connected with Lucas' face.

The host club gasped, Takashi bolted toward the room, but not before Lucas grabbed Izumi and flung her into the wall.

"You're a fucking liar," he yelled at her.

Takashi accidentally knocked Lucas over in his rush to get to Izumi. She was already on her feet; throwing whatever was closest to her at Lucas.

"Stop this, both of you," he said trying to restrain Izumi and see where she was bleeding from.

They kept yelling at each other like Takashi wasn't even in the room. He had never seen her this riled up. He wished Mitskuni were here to help restrain Lucas. He could have knocked them both temporarily unconscious, but something told him that this was a fight that needed to happen.

"You said we'd always be together," Lucas broke.

"We're best friends!"

"You said it would always be us, through thick and thin..." he was on the floor now, crying.

"Lucas!" Takashi loosened his grip on Izumi and tried his best to blend into the background.

"You betrayed me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My family takes you in, helps you through everything, and then… when you're almost back to normal, you run off! But not just run off, you go out of the country! Then you send me all these emails and texts and pictures and then just stop! How can you go from multiple messages a day to every two weeks?"

"Luca-"

"Then you and the damn host club, damned Mori…I thought… I thought when you came home things could go back to normal, but you had to bring that damned gook with you."

"Don't you dare call him that!"

"You couldn't even commit to focusing on dancing, you _had _to run away again! I flipping drive you to see him…I _had_ to drive you!"

"Lu-"

"And then after your accident… YOU FUCKING RAN BACK HERE! TO YOUR FUCKING CHINKY ASSED—"

Izumi backhanded him. "Don't you dare call him that, or anything else like that …. Don't you dare speak ill of him." She was livid, having been called so many things because of her circumstance... "Lucas, of all people, I expected you to understand that the most…"

"Why because I'm gay? My section of the bookstore is larger than yours," he commented flatly.

"What is with you?" She said slumping to the floor, exhausted emotionally and physically.

"Why did you have to go so far away…when did we stop being on the same page? When did I stop mattering to you?"

Izumi crawled toward Lucas, blood mixing with her tears down her face. She pulled him into her arms and cried with him.

"You never have…"

"You stopped considering me…"

"You know," she said cradling him like a child, "at some point we were going to have to walk different paths…"

"I thought we'd go through it all together… I thought you'd just come home from Japan and we'd go about our lives as normal…"

"I never planned any part of my life… you should know that…I never planned to fall in love." She looked up and saw Takashi across the room. She smiled at him softly, "But Lucas, you say anything bad about him ever again, I will break you."

Lucas looked over at Takashi and prostrated himself, "I'm really sorry for calling you all those words."

Takashi got up and walked over to them both helping them up. "I won't say that its okay, but I'll forgive you for your words." He looked Lucas in the eye and held him, "You hurt Izumi again, and I _will_ stop you."


	12. Chapter 11 The Real Purpose

**Chapter 11 - The Real Purpose**

Takashi left Izumi and Lucas together to finish talking. The host club had gone downstairs sometime during the fight feeling like children having witnessed their parents arguing.

"I'm really sorry," Takashi said to everyone.

"It's okay, don't feel bad..."

"There was no way you could have known this was going to happen..."

They all decided to try and plan another dinner later, hopefully with Lucas before he left back for the tour. Haruhi was following Tamaki out, when she stopped. "I'll be right there guys... Please give me a minute."

Takashi looked down at Haruhi.

"Ya know, senpai, about Izumi... I... I don't fully understand her feelings of loss because I had my dad... but I can understand her feeling like she had to make a choice. Your world is completely different from ours. Izumi had whatever money her parents had left over and whatever she could work for. And she has this adoptive family who cared for her when she was at her lowest. So, think about it from their point of view and not from an outsider."

"Haruhi I don't understand?"

"Lucas feels like he's losing his best friend... Izumi probably had a hard time choosing to come back to Japan after her accident... I mean, it's kind of like the life she thought she was meant to have was rejecting her. She thought she'd go on happily living with her parents and dancing, and just being a normal kid... and in the middle of it all, she loses everything. And then she falls in love with you, whose this super rich and successful person. It's almost... it's like it's too good to be true. Izumi is probably hurting a lot... like she chose you and it's being thrown back in her face by the only sense of stability she's had. So feel bad because you asked Lucas to come and they ended up fighting."

"Haruhi?"

Tamaki placed his arms around Haruhi and kissed the top of her head. "Takashi, Izumi is probably feeling guilty right now... for choosing this new path... you versus Lucas. Haruhi is trying to tell you to understand why you should feel bad." Haruhi nodded. "Don't feel bad because they ended up fighting, feel bad because their lives are changing again in a major way. They've always been together just like you and Mistkuni... now they're going to be on different continents."

"Sorry...I can't articulate as well as I used to... I think the baby's making me stupid," Haruhi rubbed her belly. "Make sure you remind her that it was okay for her to choose love."

And with that, they left.

Takashi understood that Izumi was giving up a lot, but after hearing them talk... it really was a huge change. _Izumi was born, then given up by her biological parents. She was adopted by a bi-racial couple whose Japanese family rejected the marriage and whose father was an only child...Izumi grew up not looking like either parent. Her best friend comes out and his family is ripped apart. Her parents are killed in an accident and her life is ripped apart. She just decides to study abroad and ends up falling in love and wanting to stay. She goes back to pursue her old dreams and they crumble before her... she goes back to Japan... it was non stop for the two of them. So much pushing and pulling... how much of it did she have to just... go through the motions of it all?_

Takashi went into their room, where he found Izumi curled up crying. "Izumi," he said pulling her into his lap, "it's okay."

"I think he hates me..."

"No, he's just hurt..."

"I abandoned him!"

"No," he rubbed her back, "you both decided your paths... it's just the first time that they ended up different."

She nodded. "He's really embarrassed. He's afraid to look at you."

"I'll talk with him tomorrow."

"Please don't hurt him, Takashi." He looked down at her, hurt that she would think that. "You're the one who got all Terminator on him with the whole _i will stop you_. He's afraid you'd break his legs."

"He threw you."

"That's not the worst fight we've been in, believe it or not. It's the first one where he's attacked someone other than me."

Takashi looked at her. _How much worse can it get?_

"I'm going to go bring him something to eat. He won't leave the room when he's this upset and embarrassed."  
>"I'll bring him something, I'd like to talk with him." Izumi gave him a part suspicious and part warning look, but kissed him.<p>

-.-.-

_knocking_

"Yeah?"

Takashi pushed open the door and saw Lucas fixing up what he could.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry..." Lucas began.

"Don't apologize anymore." He set the tray down. "I was actually hoping I would be able to talk to you...but with what happened, I think the timing may be off."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Marrying Izumi..."

"Okay?"

This was not the reaction that he had expected from Lucas. "I want to propose to her."

"Well that's kind of obvious isn't it?"

A year and change with Izumi and he still couldn't get used to the directness with which Izumi and Lucas spoke. Lucas saw the look on Takashi's face, "Look, I'm sorry, but you all have a McMansion here, you're a gazillionaire whose more like a kitten in a pile of money than a super ninja... so of course you'd be asking Izumi to marry you... I mean, for crying out loud, you got her a ring already."

Takashi just looked at Lucas, still in shock.

"I know given everything that's happened, you won't really believe it... but I'm happy for you. I'm..." he took a sigh, "I'm jealous and bitter and I'm not sure I even understand the entire reason I feel this way. But, Izumi needs stability. She needs someone whose her opposite to be with her, to pull her up when she falls, to stand behind and push her forward... As much as I hate to say it, I'm from the part of her life where she needed someone to do things with her to keep her going. I just... I just didn't think we'd be so far apart..."

Lucas looked at Takashi, "Dude your silence is irritating. Don't you say anything?"

"Yes."

"God, how does Iz put up with you? Aww, don't get like that... for a big guy, you wear that just-kicked-puppy look too much. Most people would wonder why it's taken you so long to propose, that's my point."

"I wanted to propose to Izumi when I knew I'd be able to support her by my own doing, not by my family. And I know Izumi's independence is very important to her. So we were taking our time."

"So why are you asking me about it now?"

"I wanted to know how you felt, if you approve. Izumi doesn't have a father to walk her down the aisle, but I assumed she would pick you for that role. You've been her consistency throughout her life, it seemed fitting that I should talk to you."

"Man, is there a rotten bone in your body anywhere?" Lucas paused, "wait... if you said that you guys were waiting... and you're in college... you've got two more years left right?" Lucas's eyes went wide, as he slowly quietly said, "You-bought-the-ring?"

Takashi nodded.

Lucas made sure to keep his voice low... but he just wanted to scream. "You bought the ring and you're asking me for permission!"

Takashi nodded.

"Oh my God I'm such an ASS! I totally ruined everything!"

"I wasn't going to do it tonight."

"Can I see it?"

Takashi shot him a questioning look, even Mitskuni wasn't this excited about the ring when he told him about it.

"Oh honestly, I am a girl at heart."

"I don't have it. It's in a vault."

"You have a vault? No, that shouldn't surprise me."

"So did you have it all planned out? I mean, when are you going to ask her, how are you going to do it? Are you going to dress up? You have to dress up, you're supposed to be the night in shining armor, so you have to play the role..."

Takashi's head was swimming. Lucas and Izumi were an insane roller coaster ride of emotions tonight. _Maybe I should have waited to talk to him?_ Lucas stopped his pacing...

"Man, and I thought you brought me out here to flaunt your money," he shook his head, "I am so wrong about so many things."

Takashi was a bit hurt by this, but reminded himself that Izumi was basically being passed between two men. One who saw her past to the one who will hold her future.

"It's fitting isn't it? Thinking that you're asking me if I accept. I'm a little jealous ya know? You can take much better care of her than I ever could. Your selflessness alone speaks volumes. Izzy and I would end up killing each other one day."

Lucas turned to Takashi, "I accept...err...I approve." They shook hands. "But I want to see the ring...before her."


	13. Reviews Please

I'm posting this for both my stories, as I have 3 right now and only 1 is finished.

**Reviews please? **

**I need some encouragement to keep on going I mean, the story alerts are really great, but I'd really like to know what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Wish for something different?**

I have ideas in my head of how I'd like things to proceed, but due to the lack of reviews, I don't know if anyone's really reading or enjoying what they're reading…

BTW anyone have any other anime/manga recommendations? I'm rewatching SA (aka Special A) and Maid Sama until something new hits me. Oh, and am currently watching Bokura Ga Ita.

Again, reviews will help make it feel like it's worth it to keep on going …

Thanks folks!

*e


	14. Chapter 12 Dream Scaping

Chapter 12 - Dream Scaping

About a month passed since Lucas' departure. Even though his show's break was over, he still found time to email Takashi about his proposal plans...frequently. Takashi took Lucas' input into consideration, but it became non-stop. "Dream-scaping" is what Lucas called it.

"You're practically a knight in shining armor rescuing a damsel in distress, this has to be _epic_!" Was the line that bothered Takashi the most. He didn't imagine Izumi to be caught up in "glitz and glamour" (another Lucas phrase), but Lucas had sent Takashi a list of reality wedding tv shows to watch, and now considered how big this might be for her.

Reiko and Haruhi...well he didn't want to approach them. Reiko had been very specific in what she wanted, but she had actually been the "instigator" in her and Mitskuni's relationship. (Nevermind the fact that Mitskuni sort of planned everything in a way that made Reiko ask for things.) Haruhi, well, it was more Tamaki that was the dreamer...

Outside of Lucas, no one in the host club knew. No one in the Morinozuka family knew. He wanted this to be as intimate as possible. Not even Mitskuni knew, not yet anyway.

However, Lucas had two dream-scapes in mind. Option A] Surprise proposal surrounded by family and friends. Option B] Huge vacation/planned weekend with the proposal worked in, to be followed up with a congratulatory party shortly after.

After about two months of debating (or fending off) Lucas' suggestions, Takashi finally (and politely) said "I'll take it from here." This was rather good timing as Lucas was becoming rather impatient with how slow moving Takashi was. "Gah! Only three months left until the new year! I'll stab my eyes out if Takashi doesn't propose before the year is over," Lucas wailed as he closed his laptop. "Fine, whatever. It's not like _I'm_the one getting married. Fuck it. Let him do whatever he wants..." Lucas paced towards a waiting basket on the other side of his bed. He picked it up and upended it into the trash. Tons of wedding magazines, clippings and fabric samples overflowed the hotel trash. "Stupid boy takes so long to move!"

* * *

><p>"How's the new trimester going," Takashi asked, returning home.<p>

"Mm? Oh it's good. The kids are great. Well behaved, of course. They're all too smart for their own good. Sometimes I think these parents need to let kids be kids or actually be parents, ya know?"

The continued some idle talk until Satoshi arrived for their sparring session. Izumi busied herself with grading papers and helping with dinner.

It was a nice routine they had fallen into. They go, do their thing (teach for Izumi, school for Takashi), they come home. Izumi usually catches up with Haruhi, who was now full into her pregnancy. Someone ends up sparing with someone. They have dinner. Some quiet time after dinner and then sleep.

Occasionally they'd go out with all or part of the Host Club, visit his family or run some errands together. Even though there were house hold staff, Izumi still wanted to do things herself.

A few more weeks passed of him closely observing their "normal" and assessing his feelings.

It was this quiet, routine existence that Takashi loved. Yes, it sounds boring written on paper, but he was utterly ecstatic and happy to just enjoy the stillness of their being. When you're happy doing nothing is when you know. When you know you could do this for the rest of your life and still feel complete, excited to come home just to see the smile... that's when you know.

Now that Lucas was no longer providing him with must-haves, Takashi felt more sure of himself with his original decision. He was going to keep it small, intimate, just between them. They'll probably take a mini vacation somewhere in Japan, low key... he'll decide the moment when it's time.

Izumi yawned and threw her leg on top of Takashi's. His hand went under the covers and rubbed her tears formed in her eyes as she settled into the pillows.

"You asleep?"

"meeeehhhhhhh"

He kissed her forehead. "Hey..."

Izumi playfully kicked at him. "You know, it's hard for me to sleep [yawn] when you talk..."

"What do you think about taking an extended weekend before winter break?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, before the weather gets really bad, I was thinking it might be nice to go to an onsen. November is right around the corner, we can take our time to find one that we really like. What do you think?"

_I think you rich people are insane. This place is a freaking mansion and has it's own garden and open air bath..._"That sounds nice."

Takashi kissed her on her forehead and watched her drift into sleep. When he was absolutely sure she was in a deep sleep, Takashi let out a huge sigh of relief. He was never really nervous about things before. Embarrassed, yes, but never nervous. Not until Izumi. Even now, she still gave him butterflies.

He didn't care if she didn't remember in the morning. Right now, she said yes to his proposal location. Sure she didn't know what the heck was going on, but it gave him the confidence to continue. _I'll debate telling Lucas later. I need to find an onsen..._

* * *

><p>"Hey babes!" Izumi exclaimed upon seeing Takashi come home. The staff took his coat and bag right before she leaped upon him.<p>

Takashi laughed to himself. _Okay she wants something._

"So... remember the onsen you told me about..."

"Shall I carry you into the sitting room?"

_nod_

"Well, I found out from Haruhi that Kyoya's family has opened a new one and they need a dry run for the staff..."

_Oh, this is good. This will make things so much easier if it's her idea._"And you want to go?" He put her down on the couch and sat beside her as tea was brought into the room.

"Well, yeah. I was going to ask if we could. At first I was thinking of going somewhere else in Japan and going to a local one. Then I thought the baths might be crowded. Then I was thinking of how I didn't want to be naked around that many people. Then I thought if we went to an onsen I didn't really want to spend a lot of time without you. So I thought about the private ones, but those are all...well..."

"They're for 'rich folk,' as you would call it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was worried about what would happen if we went to one where you might be recognized and then it might be weird if we had a private bath and we're not married. I didn't want you to be in a bad position. And if we had to go to a shared one, I didn't want to have polite conversation... it just makes me nervous."

"Izumi," he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face up, "I understand that it makes you uncomfortable, but there really isn't anything to worry about. I will speak to Kyoya about the Ootori's new onsen. But please," he kissed her softly, "don't let status issues bother you. It's nothing to be worried about."


	15. Chapter 13 Plans

**Chapter 13 - Plans**

Since so much has happened in the past year, everyone decided to gather for Thanksgiving at the Suoh Mansion #2 (they still celebrate it for Izumi) ... plus it was an excuse to see Haruhi as she was now 8 months pregnant and everyone knew that things would be different after she gave birth.

It was a pajama party, mostly because Haruhi didn't want to move much to get dressed and Tamaki didn't want her feeling left out. Of course, the twins made pajamas for everyone. They were all kiddy like with cute chibby characters all over them.

Everyone ate in the sitting room, strewned all over the floor and kotatsus.

"Oh the tryptophan is kicking in!" Reiko said while stretching. "Where are we sleeping?"

Tamaki looked up, "Oh I was figuring we'd just all sleep down here. Like a big old puppy pile!"

"Tamaki, could it be that you're using us to practice for having kids?" Kyoya asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh, that reminds me... speaking of sleep, Takashi, I have the mock up brochures for the new onsen."

Takashi scooted over to Kyoya and went through the brochures with him. "It is pretty much 100% traditional Japanese architecture. However, it was constructed so that each room has it's own outdoor bath. Even though there's a community garden, the whole place was designed in a way that every room could be open to the garden; however, no one will be able to see into another's room."

The layout was gorgeous and the mock-ups included fabric samples of the interior. _This is really decadent. Completely Ootori style. I wonder how Izumi would like this? I hope it wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable..._

"Each room has it's own assistant for your service. Turn down, food calls, etc. They also do concierge running, so if you forget something, they'll run out and buy it. All the chefs are top of the line and there is one that specializes in nearly every food category such as French, Italian, Greek, Mediterranean, Lebanese...and don't worry, traditional Japanese. You can have your grilled sanma... So what do you think?"

"Are you sure it'll be okay?"

"Absolutely. You always give good feedback and they'll be interested in hearing Izumi's thoughts as an 'international guest.' But your family is known for it's traditionalism, so we're definitely keen on hearing your opinion."

Takashi looked over at Izumi, who was with Reiko and Haruhi. He couldn't believe this was going to happen. In a few weeks, he'd be proposing to Izumi. One day, it will be Izumi, pregnant and lying on a couch with Reiko and Haruhi beside her. One day, it will be them … their house …

* * *

><p>"So how are you feeling?"<p>

"Just a few Braxton Hicks, but nothing serious. I'm just tired of being pregnant. I feel like a whale."

"Well you are small."

"I can't get Tamaki to stop fussing over me. It's kind of annoying."

"Oh, it's not that bad. It's better than being a single mom because the dad's just a dead beat."

Haruhi's face changed for just an instant. _Oh shit, she's thinking about her dad!_

"So um... have you decided about the delivery? At home, in the hospital? Whose going to be watching?"

Haruhi shuddered. "Regardless of where I give birth, I don't want anyone watching."

"Really?" The girls sang in unison? "Not even Tamaki."

"Nope. Not even him."

"Have you told him that?"

"Nope."

[silence]

"Aw, Haruhi, what's wrong?" Izumi asked.

"Nothing's wrong?"

"Really Haruhi," Reiko tried, "what's bothering you?"

Haruhi looked around and in a soft voice said, "I really want my mom to be with me. And if it's not her, I want to do it alone. Don't...don't say anything."

And it took everything they had to not burst into tears.

"It really stinks that Thanksgiving isn't a holiday here. I have to go to work tomorrow!"

"The food was good though wasn't it?"

"Oh I know! I love the homemade pumpkin pie. I mean, how easy is it to get pumpkins here?"

Takashi chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me, here's the brochure that Kyoya gave me. What do you think?"

Izumi let out a low whistle. "Damn that's swanky. Ummm, how much does this cost?"

"Normally speaking, probably a few thousand US dollars per night...maybe even ten?" he gave a non-commital shrug. "But for us it will be free since it's a test run before they open in the new year."

"Wow, even fabric samples! Oooohhhhh so soft! Oh My God! Chefs with nearly every expertise? Ooooh, can we please do Indian one night? I love paneer masala!"

"Anything you want..." he sat across from Izumi, watching her get excited. _She's like a little kid in a candy store. It's so cute... _"Izumi?"

"Hrm?" she said without taking her eyes off the brochure.

"Why doesn't this bother you?"

"What?" she looked up, "Why doesn't what bother me?"

"The decadence of it all."

"Oh, because it's free."

Takashi laughed to himself, _she thinks just like Haruhi sometimes._"You know, almost everything is fr-"

"And i'm not talking about it being free because you're ridiculously wealthy or your name gets us stuff without you even uttering a word. I mean, it's free to anyone who goes for the test run. So with or without your name or money, it's free."

Takashi decided to leave it at that. He didn't want to say it was because he knew Kyoya, or that his family, known for their traditionalism, helped in securing a coveted test run spot. Nor did he want to say that most of the guests going would be only the upper echelon of the rich, famous, powerful, political, etc.

_I wonder if I should write Lucas and let him know of my plans. _

"So when is the test run?"

"Winter break."

"That's perfect, I won't have to miss any school!"

_I guess i should tell Lucas, he gave me so many ideas... he's probably waiting to hear, well, anything... I wonder if I should tell Mitskuni..._


	16. Chapter 14 Execution

**Chapter 14 - Execution**

They arrived to the new Ootori Onsen via driver. As much as Takashi wanted to drive, it was a long drive and Izumi wanted to spend it with him. Mostly to use him as a pillow in case she fell asleep.

"So after about a week here, we'll spend New Years with your family and then the Haninozuka's at the main house?"

"Yes, that's the plan." _We can start the new year as fiances. It'll be the perfect time to make the announcement._

They pulled up to the onsen. It was pretty much nestled amongst mountains, like it's own castle. it was completely removed, completely private. The ultimate escape from Tokyo. Even the arrival times were staggered so that each guest would not run into one another. There was a good 2-3 hours between each arrival.

They opened their doors and service staff was waiting. Live kotos and shamisens were playing. The sound was wafting through the air, although neither of them could tell where it was coming from. It was beautiful.

"Morinozuka-dono, Morinozuka-sama..." Izumi twitched a little... "Follow us please."

Takashi took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"I love you" she mouthed to him and he smiled back.

As they were lead into the main "house," Izumi turned to see that their car and their luggage vanished. _Umm... where's our stuff?_

They were escorted around and shown various amenities. There was, of course, public places in case the residents felt like being social. Tatami mats and paper doors were used. Delicate bamboo screens were hanging from the ceiling. It was like the illustrations of Genji Monogatari Takashi one showed her.

They were finally brought to their suite. Takashi exchanged the closing pleasantries, but Izumi was caught in a daze. The door to the garden was slightly open. It showed enough of the water feature to still her breath. It was like she had been transported in time. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

Takashi walked up to her, leaned in and whispered, "Do you like it my love?"

"It's perfect."

He kissed her softly on the cheek. "What would you like to do now?"

She ran around the suite, arms spread just like a child. "Annnyyything!"

* * *

><p>"Izumi?"<p>

"Mm?" she said rolling over into is arms.

"Tonight there will be a full moon... do you..." he pressed his face into her hair and breathed deeply. "Do you want to take a bath tonight?"

Izumi rubbed her face into Takashi's bare muscled chest. She licked it. Takashi ran his hands into her hair and pulled it back.

"nnn..."

"Well?" he brushed his lips against hers.

"Hrmm?" she left her mouth slightly parted.

"Tonight?" he licked her lower lip.

"The bath?" he nipped her upper lip.

"okay." she half begged.

"Great." Takashi smirked and rolled out of bed.

"Takashi!"

* * *

><p>Takashi stretched and check himself, naked, in front of the mirror. <em>Heh, why am I doing this? She's seen me naked already...<em> He turned and got a look at his butt, and flexed. He leaned into the mirror and checked his hair. _heh... I feel like Tamaki. Maybe I should have told someone I was going to do this? Maybe I'd feel less nervous?_

He wrapped his towel around his waist and grabbed the towel for his head... and another towel.

He paced his breathing, deep at first, to slow and steady as he pulled back the door. He saw Izumi's slippers and towel on the edge. He looked up to see her hair pulled up in a loose bun, exposing her beautiful neck. She was staring at the sky. They were so far removed from the city that the sky was full of stars. No light or noise pollution.

Takashi stepped quietly. Putting his towels aside and sliding into the water.

He made his way too her, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

_This is it..._

"Izumi..." he whispered as his hand reached for her.

"Aahh!" His hand flew to her mouth.

"It's me!"

She settled into his arms and he released her.

"STOP" she slapped his chest. "Sneaking Up On Me!"

Takashi laughed.

"I almost shit myself."

"Ew."

"Well it's your fault!"

"I can't help it."

"It's your ninja training." she eyed him cooly.

"It's samurai." he quipped. He opened his arms as he settled against a smoothed out rock, made especially for leaning. Izumi turned and nestled into his arms.

They spent a while just sitting in silence. Enjoying each other's company. Each second that passed, Takashi reminded himself, _"This is right. This is it."_

"Takashi, what did you order for dinner tonight?"

"Ha. Are you hungry?"

"No, not yet. But I will be."

"Traditional Japanese."

"Ooh really? Usually you save that for something special."

Takashi gently pushed Izumi forward so he could sit up. "Well..."

She turned sideways to face him.

"Izumi?" His heartbeat sped up.

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I love you."

She laughed softly, "Takashi, I love you too." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you always and forever."

Takashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Takashi?" Izumi cupped his face into her hands. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Izumi..." He placed a hand on top of hers and looked her dead in the eye and inhaled deeply.

"Izumi Saitou."

"Oh shit." she breathed.

"I love you."

"Oh shit."

"I, I want to spend the rest of my life with you-"

"Oh shit."

"I can't imagine my life without you-"

Izumi breathed in and stopped breathing.

"Izumi Saitou, will you marry me?" Takashi finally breathed again.

Now that he finally got it out, he finally saw Izumi's face. His heart broke in two. The look on her face was pure terror.

"Izumi?"

She slid off of his lap and scoot further away from him. Her breathing became rapid.

"Izumi?"

"I...Takashi...I..." They stared at each other and she kept stammering.

_This is not how I expected this to go. _"Izumi? Please," he begged, "say something..." _She looks like a frightened deer. Like if I get close to her I'll lose her forever. But why, what happened?_

It was only seconds of silence that passed, but it was, of course, an eternity. Izumi's breathing had calmed but tears started swelling in Izumi's eyes... "Takashi...I...I'm not...I can't...I...time..."

_beeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeep_

They looked over at the entrance way.

_beep beeep bbbbeeeppp bleeep bleeep blllleeeeep beep beeeeeppppp_

Both of their phones were going off. They looked back at each other and then recognition dawned.

"Why now?" Izumi cried as she half swam back to the suite. Takashi go there first and helped Izumi out.

"Get packed, I'll get the car."

"But, Taka-"

He paused, half way out the door, half dressed in a yukata. "Go." He said sternly and disappeared out the door.

Izumi looked back at the phone and texted "We'll be there. Leaving now. Tell Haruhi to breathe."


	17. Chapter 15 Dreams edited

**Author's Interjection**

omg, that was THE LONGEST OUTAGE EVER! Now that the site is back online PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS/COMMENTS (good or bad!). my heart nearly broke when i woke up today and saw nothing.

sorry it's taken me so long, but it was taking a while for the ending to gel... obviously i'm having the same issues with the kyoya/assignment story, but i'm hoping feedback on this will help me with ideas.

oh, and sorry for the jumping around of tenses, povs, etc... but i'm not a professional, just a day dreamer =) thanks for reading.

*e

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Dreams<strong>

Izumi was crying...but the layout of the room was logical and precise. Even without having seen their baggage or their clothes being unpacked, she knew where everything would be. She was glad Takashi brought a duffle bag. She stuffed it full of underwear and socks. Without realizing it, she mostly packed Takashi's clothes knowing she could just borrow them in a pinch.

She turned and saw the service help waiting to grab her bags. "Come Mistress, Master Morinozuka waits, there an exit off the side..." One grabbed her bags and another grabbed her hand and they ran. There was a Bently waiting outside trunk popped open, door ajar.

They drove without speaking, mostly because Reiko was texting Izumi and everyone else was texting Takashi. Izumi answered both phones, still trying not to cry.

The phones were finally quiet after minutes of furious texting. "Izumi," Takashi spoke, in a deep solemn voice even more stoic than when they first met. "It's okay. Focus on Haruhi. She needs you right now."

Izumi just nodded... at least she thinks she did.

* * *

><p>Takashi flew down the highway and they finally arrived at the hospital. Tamaki and Haruhi wanted to do an at home birth, but at the last second Haruhi changed her mind and was transported to a private wing of an Ootori hospital.<p>

There was arguing going on as they approached closer. Izumi looked at Takashi and wanted to take his hand for reassurance, be although he was calm on the outside, he made no move to take her hand.

Izumi ran on and Reiko ran up to meet her.

"Get him out of there Izumi! He won't listen?"

She looked over Reiko's shoulder and saw Tamaki pushing in and out of the door. She looked over and saw Ranka and Tamaki's parents arguing. Tamaki's mom crying, his grandmother in a rage. She saw the host club in the corner, some scared, others shocked and enjoying the entertainment.

Izumi and Reiko ran towards Tamaki...

"GET OUT TAMAKI!" Haruhi screamed... then screamed again.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to get out..."

"BUT I'M THE FATHER!"

"GET OUT!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HARUHI!"

"Sir, you're upsetting the patient, please..."

[more shouting]

"Reiko?"

"Since they got here... I don't know..." she looked on the verge of tears.

Izumi stepped in front of Tamaki and pulled the curtain closed.

"What the?" Tamaki snapped and charged into the room, which looked like he was about to charge Izumi.

Takashi jumped up, but Izumi cocked her hand back and slapped Tamaki hard across the face. "Pull yourself together, Tamaki!"

He blinked, rubbed his cheek, and looked down at Izumi, who responded by shoving him out of the room.

"Are you trying to kill your baby?"

Tamaki started to freak out... well his eyes went wide and Izumi took a pre-emptive step and slapped him hard across the other cheek.

"You are stressing Haruhi so much that she's screaming off the top of her lungs because you won't listen to her." Izumi started crying. "Tamaki, this isn't about you."

The entire waiting area was quiet. Hairs standing on end, pin drop type of tense silence.

"Reiko, go." Reiko ran into the room to be with Haruhi. "Tamaki, please. At lease be calm enough so we can figure out why she's upset. You know if you stress her out too much her, the baby, or both may be injured...maybe even permanently. Please, don't … don't do this."

Tamaki looked from the door to Izumi and started crying. His parents ran up, but he, surprisingly, pushed them away and walked to the corner to "look out the window."

"I'll go talk to him," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

Izumi looked back at the soon-to-be grandparents, shrugged, and ran into the room. Reiko met her at the door and took Izumi's hand in hers. "Izumi, only you would understand. Out of all of us, only you." Reiko kissed her on the cheek and hugged her hard. "Please, please, be there for her. No one else can. You'll understand..." And Reiko walked out and into Mitskuni's arms to cry quietly. The door closed and Izumi turned, went around the curtain she pulled on Tamaki, and saw Haruhi emotional, cords coming out, wincing in pain.

"Doctor?"

"She's not ready yet. She's got a few more hours...if you can keep her calm." She added softly. Izumi watched the doctor disappear behind the curtain and looked around the room. Everyone was a female.

"Haruhi?" Izumi took a soft hand towel and dried the beads of sweat off of Haruhi's forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, the look of sadness, so deep. "Babes? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" She nodded weakly.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Haruhi didn't say anything, but she just breathed, slowly. Wincing when a contraction came. Izumi didn't push for an answer, so she kept waiting. After a few minutes, Izumi took Haruhi's hand, brushed her hair gently and hummed softly.

Haruhi pulled Izumi's hand to her face and started to cry.

"Mom..."

Izumi stopped humming and leaned in closer as she barely heard her the first time.

"I want my mom." Her breath staggered.

"I want my mom with me!" She bawled. Through garbled cries, Haruhi basically explained that her mom has missed every milestone in her life. Her first boyfriend, her first dance, her first kiss... her marriage, and now her child.

"You have Tamaki's mom...and Ranka..."

"Not the same. It's not the same. I want my mom...or no one..."

"Oh honey," Izumi folded Haruhi into her arms, "Oh honey, I know...I know..." And she did.

"Before it was like... it was okay. But with Tamaki, it was so different. It was so over the top, so non stop. Even...even the damn wedding...it was all Tamaki." Izumi grabbed tissues for Haruhi to blow her nose.

"Even the sex!"

"Umm..."

"I just...I just want my mom. I love my dad, I love Tamaki, but I want my mom." Haruhi buried her head into Izumi's shirt. "My mom is never going to see anything. I mean...I can't share wedding stories with her. I didn't have her to help me at my wedding... My baby will never meet her. Will never know her. For the rest of my life, for the rest of my child's life, my mom won't be around."

Izumi was crying now. She may not have fully understood her panicked response when Takashi proposed, but now she did. Haruhi was saying everything she felt. Everything she knew was going to happen, Haruhi already went through. Except, Izumi doesn't even have a father to share it with.

_This isn't about me. This is about Haruhi...We can figure out Takashi later..._

"Haruhi?" She said gently stroking her hair. "Do you really want Tamaki to stay out of the room."

Haruhi hesitated. "Yes... at least for the birth. I absolutely don't want his parents in the room. Not if my mom can't be here... but I just...I always imagined it would be my mom helping me through my delivery...with my nervous husband pacing outside... But now I don't have any of it. Everyone is mad, I don't have my mom..." Haruhi started crying again.

"Shhhh...Just stay here and breathe. I'll talk to Tamaki. At least, if he wants, at least let him come in and wish you luck." Haruhi rolled over.

_Well, it's not a "no."_Izumi got up and headed toward the door.

* * *

><p>Everyone jumped when they heard the door click. The host club settled back down when they saw it was Izumi. Tamaki's father and grandmother ran up to Izumi, but she put her hand up, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Regardless, tears feel. When Tamaki's grandmother pressed, Ranka stepped in and pulled her away.<p>

Izumi looked around and found Tamaki in the corner. Kyoya patted him on the shoulder and walked away, giving them privacy.

"Tamaki?" He did not turn to look at her. Izumi looked up and saw that everyone was trying their hardest to not eavesdrop. "I am very, very sorry for slapping you; however, you deserved it."

"That's an American apology," he snapped back.

"Tamaki... please..."

"WHY can't I be in there with my OWN CHILD! IT'S MY RIGHT!" Izumi shrank back as Tamaki yelled in her face.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Please Tamaki. I'm going to try to explain this to you. But you have to put your anger aside. Just long enough for the expl-"

"What can you explain to me to make this all better?" His words were bitter, but it was more pained than anything. Here Tamaki was, the selfless lover, completely devoted to his wife, and she kicked him out of he delivery room...kicking and screaming. _His_heart was broken too.

"Do you promise to listen?"

"I promise I won't walk away," he ground his teeth.

_Wow. I've never seen him like this at all. Never this angry...never this hurt. I wonder if Haruhi has? Does Takashi have a side like this?_

Izumi pressed her back into the cold window, hoping that, maybe the cold would give her courage? She took a deep breath to steady herself, her voice... "Tamaki..." _God what do I say?_ She took another breath. "She wants her mom." _Shit..._Izumi's composure broke and she cried quietly. She slid to the floor and buried her face into her knees.

Tamaki looked down at her. "Her mom?"

"Oh Tamaki," Izumi cried more, "Don't you understand, she's lonely. She wants her mom. This is the last major mother-daughter milestone in a girl's life and it will pass without her mom."

Tamaki staggered back a bit as the realization washed over him. "But, Izumi," he leaned down. "That's no reason for her to be alone."

"If you say that, you don't get it. It's not about her being alone. It's about her mom not being here. Her dream was to give birth with her mom helping her and for her husband to be pacing in the waiting room. This is the _last_…. This is it."

"This is what?"

"After this, her mom is really dead. No more dreams. And don't you dare say 'Her mom's _been_ dead.' It's just hard for Haruhi. She's going to be a mom without _her_mom."

Tamaki already understood, but Izumi was still crying. Tamaki pulled Izumi up and hugged her. "Thank you."

"You can go...into the room and talk with her. She's okay now. You... you were just too angry to listen. Just listen to her okay?"

Tamaki nodded and went into the room. Everyones eyes unconsciously went to Izumi, who now was aware that their private conversation wasn't so private. Thankfully Reiko came and put her arms around Izumi and hugged her.

"Stupid hormones...I can't stop crying."

"Shhhhhh...It's okay. You did good. I knew you'd be able to help."

_Oh god just tell her... tell her Takashi proposed... she'd understand. Tell her..._

But she didn't. And Haruhi didn't kick Tamaki out the second time. She let him stay. Hours later, Haurhi gave birth to a girl. They named her Kotoko, after her mother. Her second name was Genevieve, but the French pronunciation of course (not the American). So Kotoko Genevieve Fujioka Suoh was born.

The Doctor demanded that everyone disband to give Haruhi the much needed rest she deserved. "Come back tomorrow or just wait until she's discharged," was the advice that the doctor gave to Tamaki.

So Tamaki banned anyone from holding Kotoko until they were home. But they could look in the nursery as much as they wanted.

The elders stayed, but the host club went home. Exhausted. The twins were excited to let their mother and Mei know that she gave birth to a baby girl. Outfits were in order. Kyoya left after speaking (and thanking) the staff... and warning security that they better not miss one step. Mitskuni and Reiko left with Takashi and Izumi.

Izumi was glad that they were leaving with someone, made the conversation less awkward. "So where were you guys when you got the text?"

Izumi stiffened.

"Kyoya's family has a new onsen. We were staying there for a test service run."

"Oh that's sounds lovely!" Reiko chimed in.

"Yay! Are you going back?"

"Yes, the car isn't ours and most of our stuff is there."

"But Takashi, are you going to be okay with the drive back? I mean... it'll be the break of dawn by the time you get back."

They walked out the front doors to find their cars waiting for them.

"Master Morinozuka, I'll be driving you back to the Onsen." He held the door open for Izumi and Takashi to climb in.

"Well that's taken care of!" Mistkuni said relieved. "I don't have to worry about you. But Takashi, call me later, when you get back home."

Takashi turned and watched Mitskuni get in his limo with Reiko. _Can he tell? Of course he can tell something's off._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Interjection<strong>

__Thank you DorugaruAtisuto for your comment, I wouldn't have realized I spelled Kotoko's middle name wrong.

Genevieve French vs American pronunication: (JAHN vee ev) and (JEN eh VEEV)

Capital letters are syllables that emphasized.

JAHN - Like "John" and "Sean" blended together. The J is really soft, like Seahn

vee - like bee, but with a v

ev - like the "ev" sound in disheveled.

JEN - as in Jennifer

eh - as in meh

VEEV - like the "eve" as in believe, but with a v at the start


	18. Chapter 16 Facing Reality

**Chapter 16 - Facing Reality**

Takashi let Izumi get into the car first and turned to the driver. "Master Ootori has explained everything. I know where to take you. Just rest during the drive, Sir."

"Thank you." Takashi climbed into the car and and the driver shut the door. He looked at Izumi, completely worn and huddled against the door. He still felt off. He didn't know what to do. Hold her... don't hold her. Be mad? Give her space?

"Izumi?"

"Mm?" she said softly, turning her head.

"What was it that Reiko said to you when we first arrived?"

"Oh, that Haruhi was having a hard time and that I would understand."

"Did you?"

She hesitated, "Yes."

"Don't worry, I won't ask what Haruhi said."

_No, that's not it... I didn't pause beca-_

"Was it really necessary to slap Tamaki?"

_Did he laugh?_

"I've never seen him like that."

"Mn?"

"Nearly hysterical..."

"Ah."

_Takashi, I love you._

_Did I say that out loud? Did he hear me?... _

_ugh... car ride... sleepy..._

Takashi watched as Izumi drifted off. _Should I hold her or let her keep leaning against the door?_

Hours passed and they finally arrived at the onsen. The driver pulled up to the side entrance (as instructed by Kyoya) as it was the fastest way to their suite. The driver opened Takashi's door first.

"It's okay, I'll get her door. She's sleeping against it. She'll fall out if you open it." The driver opened the door slowly as Takashi positioned himself to catch her. He lifted her as she slid into his arms, the onsen staff opened the doors for them and carrying their duffel.

Down the hall, Takashi saw there was a staff member kneeling by their door. "Master Morinozuka," he whispered. "Velvet curtains have been hung to block out the light."

"Thank you," Takashi said, removing his shoes before entering.

"Uh, Master..."

"Hrm?" he asked, laying Izumi down on the futons, drawing the bamboo blinds.

"It's in the main vault. We found it while prepping the room for your return."

"Thank you," he said solemnly, eyeing Izumi through the screen. "That will be all."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

Izumi woke, a bit perplexed. She remembered being in the car, but now she was in the room and it was pretty dark. Takashi was not in bed with her, nor could she tell if he ever was. _Is he mad at me? Of course he's mad... _She peered around the blinds surrounding the bed, looking for the cord to pull them up. _He's not in the room... Ugh why is it so dark? _Izumi walked toward where the windows should be. _Ah, velvet curtains..._ She peered through and saw Takashi toweling himself dry, she noticed his hand was on his phone. _He must have been practicing._ _I should just take a bath to give him more time to himself._

-.-.-  
><strong>About an hour after returning to the onsen.<strong>

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz_

Takashi rolled over and reached for his phone. _Mitskuni?_

^_^ You awake? I am!

_tap tap tap …. _Yes.

_buzz buzz buzz_…. Wanna talk?

Takashi sighed, got up off the floor and tiptoed to the garden.

"Hey Mitskuni. Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah. I slept, but I don't need much sleep, just can't miss my afternoon nap."

"You had cake in the car ride home, didn't you?"

Mitskuni pouted, "Did not!"

"Did you brush your teeth?" Takashi could hear Mitskuni sticking his tongue out at him.

"Ne, Takashi, um, is everything okay?"

"Mn?"

"I know something is off. The question is whether or not you want to talk about it."

[silence]

"I proposed last night."

[silence]

"She..." Takashi's eyes started watering. "She said 'no.'"

"What?"

"Actually, she said 'Oh shit' and 'I can't.'"

[silence]

Mitskuni knew that Takashi was crying although he wasn't making noise. "Was it last night?" Takashi could only make some small noise Mitskuni took as confirmation. "Well, last night was pretty eventful. Maybe you two just need some time to talk about it."

Mitskuni waited for Takashi to process each sentence, give him a chance to compose himself. Izumi was the only thing that Takashi got worked up about. Sure work and school were important... the host club was a close second to his own family. However, Izumi was the love of Takashi's life. They've known each other for 4 years, together for nearly 3. Yeah, 21 seems young; however, Takashi is not the type of person to date without seriousness. Granted, Mitskuni expected Tamaki to date more than Haruhi. The Twins, sure they'd be in relationships... but Takashi was such and old soul. Izumi was more to him than a relationship. There had to be more than just an outright "No" to cause such a response.

By the time they got off the phone, Takashi promised not to get upset over Izumi's response until they had a chance to talk. Mitskuni, in turn, promised not to mention it to anyone, even Reiko.

Takashi looked back at the room shrouded in black velvet curtains. Obviously he wouldn't be able to see anything. With a sigh, he got up and started his morning workout, thankful for the layout of the garden, hiding him and his tears from the view of others.

He wasn't sure how long he practiced for, but eventually he could sense Izumi moving. He could even feel her close by, but she didn't come out. He sighed heavily and continued to towel himself off.

_I really wanted to bathe. I wonder if I should go in. Maybe I should just stay here and give her time._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Timeline<strong>

Izumi stepped out of the bathing room and found Takashi standing in front of her. She smiled sadly at him and quickly avoided eye contact. "I'll let you bathe," she said she side stepped him. Neither turned to watch the other walk away.

Izumi went into the sitting room and saw that Takashi had breakfast delivered. Today was French: croissants, jam, black coffee, and fresh fruit. Izumi waited for Takashi to join her. The moments were elongated and awkward but eventually he came. He sat across the table from her as opposed to beside her, as he usually did.

_I wonder who is going to be the first one to bring it up? _He cut a croissant in half. _Maybe I should let her do it, let her approach me so it doesn't seem like I'm pressuring her. _

Izumi took a deep breath but it became shaky and she started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Takashi."

He froze, staring at his hands.

"I just...It's...I panicked..." He could tell by her crying that snot must have been running out of her nose. He couldn't will himself to move, not even to hand her a tissue. Now that they were talking, he didn't know what to think.

Izumi proceeded to try to explain herself, but it just came out in garbled words. She was trying to find a way to explain it to him. Thoughts ran through her head and only … one of ever 20 got out. Her mind raced and her heart beat escalated..._Haruhi would understand. I probably should have called her first for advice... but she just had a baby, I can't bother her. But how can I explain it to him without sounding crazy. Oh Lucas... why didn't I think to call him? Oh who am I kidding, he'd think I'd be crazy for even hesitating._

_WHY AM I PANICKING? I can't do this? This isn't going to work... oh God... why did I screw this up? I'm throwing it all away. Takashi's going to hate me. He can't look at me. He hasn't touched me. Everything's not going to be okay...Air..._ She started pulling at her yukata. _Air!_

"IZUMI!"

Takashi jumped over the table and laid Izumi on the floor, ripping open the yukata. He quickly ran over to the panel on the wall and hit the emergency button, thankful that Ootori's always thought of things like this.

He ran back to Izumi and saw her eyes roll into the back of her head. He angled her head upward knowing it would give her better ability to breath. He heard footsteps and medical trained specialists ran in.

"She's hyperventilating," he called out as he stepped aside.

"Cause?"

"Stress, panic..."

One checked her vitals as the other worked with her breathing. _Izumi, what is so terrible, what is so wrong that you can't even tell me?_

* * *

><p>The medics left and took it upon themselves to have tea sent to the room. Izumi just stared at the cup in her hands.<p>

Takashi, this time, was sitting beside her, rubbing her back in slow circles. _Her back is so small. If I spread my fingers, it's the same width of her back. She's so small, I forget how tiny she is. What is it that's so bad you can't tell me?_

"Takashi," she put the cup on the table and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "God, why can't I do anything without needing to be saved by you!" She started to rock herself. Worried that she would go into a panic again, Takashi held her close to him.

"It's okay. I love you no matter what. We don't have to get married-"

"No!" she grabbed the sleeves of his yukata and buried her face into his chest. "That's not it! That's not it at all!"

_Her voice is climbing. _"Shhh," he stroked her hair. "We don't have to talk about this now. Okay?" He pulled her into his lap, "It's okay. Don't rush things. Take your time. Shhhh."

"I'm so helpless. I'm so helpless. This isn't how it was supposed to be."

Takashi's heart broke. _The proposal can't be it. There has to be something deeper. Maybe she should call Lucas._"Izumi," Takashi cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I. Love. You." She winced, feeling terrible and guilty. "No, don't do that." He kissed her nose gently. "I love you," he said more firmly. "Let's just enjoy what time we have left here. Don't think about last night. It will sort itself out with time."

* * *

><p>Neither of them could remember how long they stayed that way, but Takashi's ever steady heart beat calmed her down. It made life seem normal.<p>

Izumi knew she would have to call Lucas, maybe even beg him to come visit or her to visit him.


	19. Chapter 17 Explanations

**Chapter 17 - Explanations**

They enjoyed the rest of the trip as much as they could. They went through New Years celebrations with only Mitskuni knowing something was wrong. They did really good at hiding it from everyone else. Satoshi spent the whole entire time called Izumi "onee-chan." Satoshi even got Yasuchica calling her "Izuneechan." It was his New Years resolution.

The following morning they returned to home, Izumi called Lucas.

"Iz?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?" _Did he propose?_

"You sitting?"

_HE PROPOSED! "Yes! Yes I am! What's up!"_

"Takashiproposedandisaidno."

[silence]

"What?" _Did I hear that right?_

"Takashiproposedandisaidno."

"SLOWER." _NO SHE DID NOT!_

"Takashi proposed and I said no."

"What the fuck, Iz? You didn't really say no..."

"Acutally, I panicked and said 'Oh shit...' I was-"

"You fucking bitch."

[Click.]

Izumi stared at the phone and cried. It was minutes before she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"That stupid stupid girl!" Lucas threw his pillow across the room. The door crashed open.<p>

"Lucas? What's wrong? I heard yelling?" It was another dancer from the show.

"Izzy said no! She fucking said no!"

"I'm sorry?" The dancer didn't know what to think. "Iz...that's your former dance partner right?"

Lucas grabbed some things and started packing. "Tell Jorge I'm going on vacation and leaving for a week..."

"Umm, shouldn't you tell him yourself?"

"I don't have time. I need to fix this." Lucas did one final sanity/essentials check, grabbed his coat and ran off to the airport.

* * *

><p>Izumi ended up at Ranka's. He had called her only to hear her crying and demanded she come to the house. He didn't ask what happened; unfortunately, he was in a rush to head out and pick up Mei and see Mizuzu. "Why don't you stay here. You know where to leave the spare key. Take some time to sort things out." He regretfully left Izumi alone.<p>

* * *

><p>About 16 hours later (flight and airport travel included) Lucas arrived at Takashi's.<p>

[knocking]

"I'll get the door, Taka," Mistkuni put down his tea. "Lucas?"

Embarrassed, he blurted out, "Um... I didn't have time to exchange any money...and the meter's running..." Completely taken off guard, Mitskuni stared blankly at Lucas.

"Mitskuni?" He heard Takashi calling him down the hall. "Um... just a second, Taka." He turned back to Lucas, "Why don't you go inside, I'll handle the cab fair."

"I'm really sorry."

"Ne, don't think anything of it. I am loaded," he winked.

Lucas went inside and sat down to take off his shoes. "Lucas," a deep voice called.

He turned, "Hey Takashi."

[silence]

"So um...Iz?"

"Not home."

"She ran off didn't she?"

Takashi responded with a quizzical look. "I thought she was with Haruhi?"

"Um... She called me and told me...and I um...I sort of called her a 'fucking bitch' and hung up on her."

"What?" Mitskuni asked hearing the last part.

"Um...yeah... I'm guessing Iz ran off if she's not answering her phone...she's not taking my calls...not that I could call the past 16 hours..." Lucas went off mumbling to himself. The guys headed toward the sitting room. More tea and snacks were brought out. As much as Takashi and Mitskuni were eager to hear anything about Izumi, they could tell Lucas was running on empty, so they let him sleep.

The next morning, Mitskuni, Lucas, and Takashi sat to talk. Lucas told them the story of how she found out her parents were dead. She was actually at dance practice with Lucas when it happened. He dropped her off at home and then got a call a few hours later of Izzy just screaming hysterically into the phone. Lucas and his mom rushed over and the cops explained how they were killed in a car accident.

"When I told you the quickie version, it was mostly to explain the emancipation and how we ended up 'adopting' Izzy. I left out the bad parts.

"Izzy went into a depression. Paying bills was only an excuse to quit dance. But the emotional toll of her parents death affected her dancing. When she didn't dance, she ran way. When she wasn't running or dancing, she was smoking. When she wasn't doing any of that she went nearly hysterical with guilt and regret, that was, quite frankly, unreasonable. "Grief counselors" said that she was looking for something to blame. She ran away when she thought she was going to explode.

"Looking back on it now, it seems like it took _decades _for all of this... but the worst was the first year. When Izzy stopped running, she started studying, then she was old enough to get a job. Her time was consumed.

Something has got her freaked and bad."

Mitskuni was very solemn, "So much pain. So so much hurt." They sat in silence.

"Well," Takashi said, finally breaking the silence, "It's not like we don't know where she is. Last night, Haruhi called me to tell me. Do we just leave her and wait for her to come back? Do we get her?"

"How about I talk to her first?"

* * *

><p>A knock on the door caused Izumi to jump. <em>Haruhi said she would tell me if she ever came, or sent anyone.<em> She looked through the eye hole and saw no one. _What? Do I open it? No, don't open it._

[knocking]

_What? _She looked again and saw no one, but there was knocking. _Okay, maybe it's girl scout cookies...in Japan?_

She opened the door and Lucas stepped in front of her.

"Shocked? Happy to see me? I was standing beside the door. I knew you wouldn't open if you saw me." He pushed his way past her. "Don't give me that 'What are you doing here' look. It's your fault. You know how worried Takashi is? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She followed him into the main room. _At least he remembered to take off his shoes._

"So, you going to say anything?"

"I have papers to grade."

"Already?"

"We are in Japan."

"Anything to say about Takashi proposing to you?"

Izumi breathed in deeply. "You're too mad to hear me clearly."

"Try me."

"No, not when you're this pissed."

"And I don't have a right to be?"

"Lucas, i DO NOT want to start arguing."

"You're the one raising your voice."

Izumi's response was an eye roll.

"Then talk to me."

"AND SAY WHAT!" she slammed her fists on the table. "Of all people, I thought you would understand, without me having to explain."

"Well it's obvious that I don't and no one else does."

"Haruhi does!"

"What? You told her?"

"No, she has a baby, what do you think I am? Heartless?"

"So what does she understand?"

"Not having a mom, to start."

This took Lucas back a bit. _Wasn't I there when you lost your parents? Weren't you freaking living with me? Didn't my parents fucking adopt you? What could I not understand?_ He saw that she was shaking from holding back her tears. _Okay, I'm missing something..._"Izzy..." He hugged her... "Iz, what's wrong? What's going on."

"Lucas, I don't have parents."

"I know babes," he rubbed her back, "I know."

"No it's not just that. I mean... God I don't even know how to explain it."

"Take a breath... and just start wherever, you can fill in the gaps later."

"This is it, Lucas... I mean... Yeah I knew that my parents were gone... but..."

"It's okay..." he reassured her.

"When we spent Thanksgiving together, it was the first time Haruhi said she wanted her mom in the delivery room. And I was kind of like "Aw, so sad." But when she was actually giving birth and freaking out... it hit me then." Izumi looked up at Lucas and saw he didn't understand yet. "Lucas, one day I'm going to be like Haruhi: giving birth without my mom to help me." _Ah, now he's starting to get it._

"Lucas, there wasn't any parents for Takashi to ask permission from. There will be no mom to help the bride get ready, no dad to give the bride away. No father to dance with at the 'father-daughter' dance. No one to celebrate with when we buy our first house."

_I guess she doesn't realize the house is theirs yet? How dense is she?_

"I mean, Haruhi... she just wanted her mom to be with her when she gave birth. There's no mom...there's no dad. There's not going to be any grandparents from my side. There's not going to be anyone on my side other than _your_ family. I'm _alone _Lucas! That's it!

"My own parents didn't want me. Now the parents that did want me have died. I'm emancipated from your parents. Life, everything I wanted, all the dreams I've had, they're all gone. I mean, fuck, we thought we were going to get married and your gay!"

"And she jokes!" They laughed and hugged more.

"Why is it I was nearly hysterical when I was trying to explain this to Takashi, but with you it comes out normal."

"Somewhat normal."

"Fine. Somewhat normal."

"It's because it's me."

"Lucas, I don't even have you anymore."

"Um, did I not just buy a red eye to come to Japan? Do you know how _expensive_ it is to buy a last minute international ticket? You're so _damn _lucky we're on break because they're doing auditions. I could have been fired." Izumi rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lucas."

"You know, you're being a bitch."

She pushed him, "Fuck you."

"No, seriously, you're being a bitch. You're totally negative."

Annoyed, she got up, "Oh I don't have reason to be?"

"No, I never said that, but don't let it consume you."

"Luuucas-"

"No. Stop with the tortured soul thing-"

"But I am-"

"Get over it!" he nearly yelled. Izumi shifted uncomfortably. "Seriously Iz. I know you're in pain, but you have had a great thing in Takashi. Sure the whole dance thing was a flop, but you tried. You have to stop running-"

"Running to Japan brought me to Takashi," she quipped.

"Fine, one point for you on being positive. Just stop running from him."

"I don't want t-"

"Be dependent on him for everything?" Lucas sighed. "I don't know whether to slap you for being frustrating or slap you for being negative, or just for stupidity." Izumi went into the kitchen to get more tea. "What are you afraid of?""

"Everything. I don't know who I am, what to do with myself..."

"Sure you do... You're Takashi's girlfriend, fiance if you want. You will go on loving him for the rest of our life. You're not even old yet. Don't even worry about a career...just have a job until you know what you really want to do. You enjoy teaching don't you? You like your kids."

"Yeah, but there's a huge part of my life that's missing."

Lucas hugged her. "I know babes. I know. It's okay to have it hurt. But... I don't want to say 'that's life'... but you have to move on. It'll hurt, but you can't let it stop you from living. You can have a life with Takashi, with the happiness that you deserve. You don't have to keep beating yourself up."

Izumi sighed. "This isn't going to be like how I ever imagined it though."

"Has any of it?"

"Well, you're a famous dancer and choreographer."

"Without my favorite partner, without my real dad loving me...not that I want him...But... Iz, if some random producer didn't come up with this dance-contest-on-tv idea... I wouldn't have this dream." Izumi sighed again. _She's finally starting to get it._

"Iz," he whispered into her ear, "dream again. Let Takashi be that dream."

"What if he leaves me? Like everyone else...in some way or another?"

Lucas grabbed her shoulders. "I. Am. Going. To. Beat. You. You can't live in fear. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's annoying. Seriously."

Izumi sighed. She new everything he said was right. It was just, well, hard.

"Why don't you go back home to Takashi, k?"

"Yeah I know."

"I'll go with you."

"I should probably talk to him alone."

"And have awesome make-up slash engagement sex!

"We don't have sex?" she said without thinking.

"WHAT?"

"I mean, not vaginal."

"Wait what?"

Izumi turned to look at Lucas. "Nope. No vag sex. Everything else but that."

"What?"

"Hands and mouths."

"What?"

"Lucas..."

"But... no sex? How in the hell? I mean, you do realize you're not a virgin."

Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"No!"

Izumi gave a half smile.

"HOW OLD IS HE?"

"21"

"And a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Just... just don't say anything. I mean..."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, the relationship was different..."

"How big is he? I mean he's tall, hes got big feet and hands..."

"Lucas..."

"OMG, TAKASHI IS A VIRGIN!"

"He's got a good mouth...and hands..."

"Does he know you're not a virgin?"

"Of course, to include how many guys I've slept with."

"So he knows as much about your sex life as I do?" Lucas sat back down on the floor.

"No! Not as much as you, I tell you everything...about everyone else. Just not Takashi."

_I just assumed they were having sex. I mean, I guess they are. Oral is sex, but oh my god... _"Is he a prude?"

"Lucas," Izumi said packing her things, "if he was a prude we wouldn't be doing anything at all other than holding hands."

"Porn?"

"This isn't going to turn into a 'I'm a tragic person' to 'I have lots of oral sex'. You make me sound like an HBO or Lifetime special."

"So he's waiting."

"Yep."

"He's totally traditional."

"Yeah." Izumi smiled to herself. _He's my steady constant. My rock._"Just... don't let this go beyond here. I don't think this group talks about their sex lives with each other."

"They need to watch more American tv...there's so much teenage sex." Izumi threw a pillow in his face.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Izumi left Ranka's together. Mitskuni was walking out when they arrived back at Takashi's home. Izumi stopped walking when she saw Takashi in the doorway. Mitskuni patted her shoulder as he walked passed.<p>

"Lucas, wanna meet Kotoko? It's been a while since you've seen everyone!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

"I'll take you, they're over there now." The two boys got into Mitskuni's car and went to the Suoh #2 mansion. There was a period of silence after the car drove off. Izumi felt completely foreign now.

"Welcome home."

Izumi looked up and saw Takashi holding out his hand. She ran up and took it.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's go inside."

They walked, hand in hand, to the sitting room. There was no staff, for which Izumi was greatful. As they sat on the couch, Izumi took Takashi's hands in hers.

"I owe you and explanation..."

* * *

><p>"OMG IT'S LUCAS!" Hikaru screamed.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru peeked over his brother's shoulder.

"Came to see Kotoko."

"Really?" Kyoya questioned, pushing up his glasses.

Lucas took off his shoes, and make his way to Tamaki and Haruhi to say hello and meet Kotoko. They were all in the middle of catching up when Kyoya interjected.

"So, since no one's going to ask, I'll just come right out and say it. Mitskuni, you look troubled and you're here without Reiko. Lucas, you're here completely unannounced. What's going on?"

"Kyoya!" Haruhi exclaimed, "That's rude."

"Is it," he raised an eyebrow. Lucas and Mitskuni exchanged looks, which caused everyone in the group to take pause.

Mitskuni eventually nodded and Lucas handed a sleeping Kotoko back to Tamaki. "So, are you guys ready for a story?"

Mitskuni explained that Takashi had finally proposed, but silenced the cheers with a raised hand. Lucas took over re-explaining Izumi's life story. Told in succession and in one sitting, it was really depressing.

"So, she kind of freaked when Takashi proposed," Mitskuni explained as Lucas was trying to avoid becoming emotional. "Then the texts came in."

Haruhi gasped. "My labor..."

"Yeah," said Lucas. "So, Haruhi you'd know best. Everything you wanted your mom here for... multiply it by 2 since both her parents are gone."

It was Tamaki's turn to gasp. "Oh my God." He looked down at Kotoko, wondering how anyone could give up their child. How that must have made Izumi feel knowing that she was obviously adopted, and the sense of loss she must feel over _both_ parents being taken at the same time. He only imagined that he would die before Kotoko. _I mean, that's just the way of things._

"She must be really freaked out," Kaoru said solemnly.

"She was, sort of still is, but she's okay. It's just really hitting her that her parents really aren't going to be apart of her life anymore." He went on to explain all the same milestones that would be missed just like Izumi explained to him.

"Wait," Kyoya interrupted. "The house?"

"Yeah she doesn't know."

"Really?" they all questioned.

Lucas shrugged. "She's a nut sometimes, what can I say?"

"So you flew here to check on her?" Kaoru asked.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Hikaru?"

"So what's happening now," Haruhi asked.

"They're talking. We just came here to give them time."

* * *

><p>When she finished explaining, Izumi looked back at Takashi.<p>

_I don't know what to say_. They both thought.

"Izumi, I still want to marry you."

"I'm like a walking hazard. I hyperventilated!"

"You keep me on my toes."

"Like you need to be taller," she huffed.

"Hm?" He looked Izumi in the eyes. "Izumi, I want you to be my wife."

She breathed. She was calm. The panic didn't jump up and grab hold like last time. Parts of her heart hurt when she thought of her parents, but she focused on Takashi, like Lucas told her to. Thoughts of him made her happy.

"Izumi," he said again. His voice low and tender, "Will you marry me?" This time, it was the reaction he was hoping for. She nodded. Silent tears slipped down Izumi's cheeks and he kissed them away. _I won't promise to never leave, that might remind her too much of her parents. _"I promise to take care of you and to be with you. I love you and am completely devoted to you."

"I'm so sorry Takashi."

"What for?"

"For hurting you."

"It's okay. We have a story to tell our children one day. How their mom said 'Oh, shit'."

"Children?" Takahi's face fell flat. Izumi punched him lightly in the chest. "I'm just kidding. Just, not right away..."

"Do you want the ring?"

"You got a ring?"

"Yes. I know it's not typical Japanese. Engagement rings only become popular as Christianity spreads throughout the country and more Western styles adopted. I thought it would be important to you, so I got one." Takashi got up and returned a few minutes later with a wooden lacquered box. He placed it into Izumi's hands and watched as she opened it.

She gasped. The setting was an exact replica of her mother's engagement ring. "How did you?"

"When a majority of your things came. Mitskuni helped unpack and found your photo albums. We flipped through them and there was just one picture-"

"The jungle fever one?"

"Huh?"

"Hah. It's the picture of them holding hands. My dad was actually darker than my mom because he tans easily."

"Yeah. I brought it to a jeweler and he said it was a clear enough shot to replicate it." He paused, "Do you like it?" More tears and nods came. "Do you want to try it on?" Takashi took the box and pulled out the ring. She moved the "Morinozuka" band to her right hand. As he slipped ring on her finger and they both held their breath. "No running away," he teased. He kissed the top of her hand. "How do you feel?"

"It's a lot heavier than I imagined."

"Platinum is heavier than gold."

"It's so shiny." _This is it. I'm engaged to Takashi now._

"You sound like Mitskuni looking at a ganache cake." Takashi entwined his fingers with Izumi's and kissed her gently. She responded in kind by passionately kissing him.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Kyoya**_- He went on to study the medical systems in America and Canada. He eventually ended up starting his own branch of the Ootori Zaibatsu. Many reporters and corporate heads postulated that if Kyoya completely separated from his family, he would be more powerful than his father. By all means, he succeeded his brothers.

During his time in the Americas, he actually ended up becoming close with Lucas. He met his future girlfriend, a fellow dancer, and it became the talk of, practically everything.

_**Lucas**_- Ended up meeting his future boyfriend because of the show, Jeremy was a contestant and fell in love with Lucas' choreography and eventually Lucas. The two had issues getting married as several states changed their policies depending on what administration was currently in power. But, they finally got married and adopted a 4 year old girl.

_**The Twins**_- Hikaru and Kaoru had established their various identities and completely doted on Ageha (their younger sister by nearly 20 years). The both lived in various countries in Europe but visited home frequently because of Ageha.

_**Takashi and Haruhi**_- They ended up having 3 kids. Kotoko, of course, was the first born. Five years later, they had fraternal twins. Shortly after the birth of the twins, Takashi's grandmother passed. Tamaki officially took over and turned the Japanese business world in an uproar when the next heir of the Suoh group was named as Kotoko, not the first born son.

Haurhi went back to school after 6 months staying home with Kotoko. It took her a year to return after the twins. She did become a lawyer. In fact, she was a lawyer within Morinozuka Group, representing small, family owned businesses that were being cheated by larger corporations.

_**Mitskuni and Reiko**__ - _Although the first to get married, they were the last to have kids. They had two: a boy and a girl. Reiko became a famous goth/steampunk novelist and her stories were being converted to mangas, animes, live action dramas, and video games.

Mitskuni became the head of a Research and Development Group within the Haninozuka Corporation and developed many patents and trademarks. He, of course, still taught self-defense and martial arts to various security organzations, to include the SDF and the Ootori's Black Onion Squad.

and last but not least,_**Takashi and Izumi**_**  
><strong>  
>The engagement was formally announced to all of Japan: formal pictures, announcements, press releases. It was overwhelming. There was some controversy over Izumi being "dark," and Izumi responded in kind by hanging out a lot in the summer. (Takashi didn't mind, he loved her tan lines.)<p>

Many wedding planners, florists, designers, musicians - any vendor type you can imagine in a wedding were throwing themselves at Takashi and Izumi. Everything for free just to have the chance to be associated with class, style, politics, power. The head designer for their outfits, was of course, the Twins' mom. Secondary designer (aka, assistant) was Mei.

With all the chaos of the engagement, they promised each other to take their time in planning. Takahi wanted to finish college first. So over a year later, at 23, they married in a traditional Shinto wedding in a private ceremony. They had another wedding, where the Host Club went to Hawaii and watched them get married on the beach, the same beach Izumi's parents were married.

A year and a half after marrying, they decided to have kids. Izumi, to her own surprise, was actually a wonderful mom. She loved being a mom so much, she quit working. Izumi and Takashi ended up having 4 kids, each about 1.5 to 2 years apart. Two boys and two girls. Of course, there were tons of pets.

Takashi graduated and was formally acceptanced as Apprentice Head Lawyer to the Haninozuka Corporation (but within the Morinozuka Group). The announcement was made at the same time Mitskuni's position was. They were the talk of Japan for months. Takashi was a splendid Head of House and his parents couldn't be happier.

Izumi's inner demons calmed and bedtime stories always included a little something about her parents. Plus, nothing happened with Takashi. They were together until the very end. It was the ultimate love story, despite how "Poor tragic girl rescued by magnificent prince" it was. But hey, as Takashi and Izumi like to explain it to their kids, "Everyone deserves a fairy tale and a happy ending."


	21. Thanks!

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone. Especially the commenters and the story favoriters and the author favoriters =)

It took a while, but the story is finally done. In re-reading it, I can totally see how the beginning half of Part 2 was rushed. If I ever feel up to retouching this, I promise to flush it out, but I doubt I will.

I sort of have a story about the Twins brewing… but I know I have "The Assignment" to finish… plus I don't want to bore anyone with more stories about Ouran.

This was enjoyable – comments always welcome. Especially more anime/manga suggestions =)

Thanks again!

*e


End file.
